Wishes and Dreams
by bob1019
Summary: All 6-year-old Harry wanted was a loving home where his family would love him, but he knew that would never happen. Until the day he met a tabby cat with green emerald eyes. What could possibly happen? Warnings inside, this story is co-written with hpella394.
1. Harry's Wish

**Authors notes: Basically this is an alternative universe where Voldemort was defeated when Harry was a baby, no Horcruxes. Albus and Minerva are married and have three adopted sons, you'll find out who in the first few chapters. It's the year 1896 and Harry is six, currently living with the Dursley's who abuse him, until the day he met a tabby cat.**

**Warning: There is mild abuse at first. **

**Chapter one:**

6-year-old Harry is working in the garden picking weeds, his little arms and legs are aching as he stands up and stretches. He sighs as he hears the laughter of a child inside the house, he crouches down again as the blazing hot sun shines into his back. Thirsty, he turns and looks inside just in time to see his aunt, a thin long-necked, skinny blonde lady giving an ice cream Sunday to his cousin, a large boy, the same age as Harry's sitting on the couch watching tv. When he turns back, he notices the strange tabby cat that was always here. It was different from his neighbor, Ms. Figgs cats, it never did anything, it just sat there, staring at him. The cat came over and started purring and rubbing his legs. He smiled at it, bent down and started stroke it.

"BOY!" A large beast of a man screamed, the cat jumped in surprise, Harry cringed and turned around "Yes, Uncle Vernon?"

"Are you done with the flower bed yet?" His uncle bellowed.

"N-n-no uncle Vernon, ju-ust a little bi—" He didn't get to finish his sentence as his uncle slapped him across the face, and he went flying back, crashing into the fence.

"This better be done in 30 minutes freak, or you won't get any food." His uncle sneered as he walked back into the house.

After his hands automatically went to his face as tears rolled down his cheeks, unknown to him, a pair of emerald eyes were staring at him through the bush. At night, while he was lying in his cupboard under the stairs, he thought about what it would be like having a loving family, a family that actually cared about him, he smiled as he drifted off to sleep.

—

Professor Dumbledore, the headmaster of Hogwarts, defeater of Gellert Grindelwald, the evilest wizard of all time, sat behind his desk, calmly looking at the stack of ministry papers, and arranging his collection of sherbet lemon. Most think that he wasn't afraid of anything, which was probably true, he wasn't.

"Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore!" A strict looking professor charged into the room, and he cringed, well, maybe one person.

"Yes, Minnie dear?" Albus replied calmly.

"Don't you "Minnie" me Albus Dumbledore!" She slapped his arm "Do you know what goes on in that house? Do you know how they treat the poor boy?" She slapped his arm again.

"Minerva, what are you talking about?" He replied while rubbing his arm.

"Harry of course!" She replied. "His relatives abuse him!"

Albus paled slightly, "Minerva, I'm sure its just a simple misunderstanding, that will never happen"

"What are you talking about! His so-called uncle slapped him!" Minerva screeched. "The poor boy flew across the yard, they don't feet him, not to mention the fact that his clothes look like a house-elves rags" she fumed.

"I hoped that would change, I hoped Petunia would look pass the quarrels and hatred of her sister" he sighed, "I guess I was wrong."

The dejected look on the headmasters face made her heartbreak, she almost stopped screaming, almost.

"We are going down there right now to collect him from those, _people" _she spat.

"Minnie, I am a bit busy right now, with the ministry documents, and I'm sure with the school term soon, you would have some papers to grade and sorting out the schedules?" He said.

"Fine, I'll send our son." She said while turning away.

—

"Severus?!" Minerva called while turning the corner of the dungeons. "Severus!" She called again.

"Really, women, is there a reason your screaming like you're being chased by a troll?" A man with greasy jet black hair and a hooked nose said.

She glared at him, "Just because your a professor now, doesn't mean I can't punish you"

He rolled his eyes, "yes, mother, what did you want?"

"I need you to go to Little Whinging, number four privet drive to collect harry pot—"

"No! Absolutely not! I will not go and pick up the potter whelp!" He shouted "Why don't you go pick up your precious golden b—" he continued " Ow, Mother!" he glared at Minerva as she shot a stinging hex at him.

"Severus Tobias Snape! Listen to me! You will go and collect Harry and bring him here tomorrow morning! You are not too old to write lines and I will make you if you don't listen to me!" She said

"Fine." he snapped and glared but it ended up looking like a pout. She allowed a small smirk as she watched him walk away, he looked so young like that. With everything that happened in his life, he never got a decent childhood because of his abusive father and neglected mother, which is why Albus and herself adopted him during his first year at Hogwarts.

—

Severus Snape, the most strict professor at Hogwarts, the most feared dungeon bat strode his way through the neighborhood of Little Whinging, instead of his usually black robes, he was wearing a pair of casual black jeans. "Disgusting", he thought as he looked at all the exact same houses. He sneered as he thought "Potter, Perfect Prince Potter, probably sitting on the sofa, watching tv like a spoiled little brat". Why his mother wanted him to pick the little brat up, he didn't know. He turned and looked inside, just in time just to see a young boy with black hair on the ground wearing legs two sizes too big, while a blond boy about twice his size punching him repeatedly on the face. "That's weird," he thought "I didn't think Potter had blonde hair, just like his father". He froze the blonde hair brat and watched as the black haired child began to stir.

The boy winced and opened his eyes, his beautiful green, emerald eyes, "Lily" he gasped. The boy seemed confused at first, then the look of horror on his face as he realized what happened.

"What did you do to my Dudley freak!" a woman screamed, Petunia. Dudley? he thought, how could the blonde boy be called Dudley?

"Aunt Petunia, I-I- I didn't do anything, I swear! I'm sorry" The young boy replied weakly.

No, that's not possible, this wasn't possible, how could spoiled prince potter be like this? Severus thought. His thoughts were interrupted by a bang. He watched in horror as the young black haired boy was slapped across his already bruised face and dragged into the cupboard under the stairs. Enough was enough, he thought as he burst through the door.

"You!" Petunia screeched.

"Yes Tunney, I see you still remember me, I suggest you unhand your nephew." he said "Now" pointing his wand at her.

She glared at him and let go of the boy's hair. The boy looked at the two adults in awe, he has never see anyone who dared call Aunt Petunia that name, let alone talk to her like that.

"Are you okay?" Severus asked as he walked over, still pointing his wand at Petunia.

"Yes sir" He replied weakly. Severus pulled the boy out of the cupboard and held him close. Seeing the boy being helpless and beaten up like that, helpless reminded him how the Marauders treated him before they become brothers. He turned and unfroze the blond hair boy, the boy screamed and ran behind his mum.

"Come, Potter let me take you to Hogwarts, " he said calmly, then he turned back to petunia and said, "This isn't over Petunia, you'll pay for this" he sneered as they apparated away.

They landed at the gate of Hogwarts, Severus kneeled down, surveyed the little boys face.

"What was that? How did we get here? Where is this? How did you do that?" Harry was bubbling with excitement, he was bouncing with excitement, someone could finally do what he did.

Confusion swept over Severus's face, then anger. How dare they! How could they not tell the boy about being a wizard? Then he thought again, this is probably a trick, it was the potter brat for goodness sake, of course, the boy was mocking him.

"Are you mocking me?" He glared

"N-n-o sir, I'm sorry sir" Harry took a step back, he shouldn't have asked questions, it was the Dursley's number one rule.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry" he continued not noticing Severus's expression soften.

"Potter, don't you know you're a wizard?" he asked

"A wizard? No sir, my relatives told me magic isn't real" Harry replied, "I'm just a freak" he whispered the last part.

Severus sighed and waved his hand, running a quick diagnostic spell. He frowned, it stated that he had a broken nose, a bruised lip, several broken collarbones, and a broken wrist that were all poorly healed. He started growing mad as he continued reading the list.

Harry mistaken his direction of madness, backed up a fewstep and whimpered. Severus's head snapped back up and looked at the boy with concern.

"Please, please sir don't send me back, I'm sorry for talking back, I'm sorry" Harry whispered. Severus took a step forward to stroke the boys hair, but the boy covered his face with his arms. Severus cursed under his breath, what did those muggles do to this boy.

"Pot-Harry, I'm not going to send you back, I'm going to first heal your face and then we can go inside and explain everything to you, is that okay?" he said softly

Harry peaked over his arms and smiled softly, the man was nice, he whispered a tiny "Okay" and lowered his arms.

Severus pulled out his wand and cast a charm and Harry's nose cracked and Harry started whimpering, a few drops of tears rolled down his face. Severus took out a small container of bruise balm and rubbed it on the boy's lips.

"The bruise would be gone in half an hour," Severus said.

"Do I get to learn that sir?" Harry asked still sniffling a bit.

"You can call me Severus while we are here, and I'll explain everything to you inside okay?" Severus said, at the boy's nod they started walking inside.

They walked inside together, as soon as they walked in and turned a corner, they saw a tabby cat with emerald eyes.

Harry's eyes lit up, he recognized this cat, this was the same cat that always visited him! He could recognize it anywhere because it was the only thing that he felt care about him. He knelt down and started stroking it.

"Potter y-" Severus began, needless to say, whether or not in her animagus form, Minerva McGonagall was not a witch you could easily stroke. He started in surprise as the cat purred back.

As Harry begins to stand up, the cat transfigured into a woman, and Harry jumped in surprise and backed up into Severus.

"Really mother, the first thing you had to do was scare the hell out of the little boy," Severus said while trying to reassure Harry. Minerva stared at them in surprise and begin to smile, then noticed the boys red puffy eyes, she pursed her lips and narrowed her eyes at her son.

"Severus Snape! What did you do to this boy!" She glared.

"Mother what do you mean?" Severus replied

"Look at his eyes, they're all puffy and red! Not to mention that he's sniffling and rubbing his runny nose!" She said angrily.

Severus rolled his eyes and sighed, honestly did that woman really believe that he would torture the boy so soon? But before he said anything a high squeaky voice replied first.

"No ma'am he helped me! He fixed my nose and my lips, and he ruffled my hair!" Harry chirped happily.

Minerva stared at him with concern, how could this simple gesture make a boy so happy. She would be having a long talk with Albus after this.

"Okay Harry, I was just concerned, let's go find the headmasters and talk to him about your future arrangements," She said " I will make sure you never return to those monsters" She replied.


	2. A new family?

**AN: I realized I made a mistake in the first chapter, Albus and Minerva have 2 adopted sons, not three. You'll see who the second son is in this chapter. **

**Chapter 2**

Albus stared at the papers and sighed, he tried to push the feeling away, but it was too strong. Once again, he has failed a child, another child had to suffer through abuse because of him. His thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door. He looked up, just in time to see Severus putting Harry on the ground.

He got up from his desk and went over to the trio. He kneeled down and smiled at the shy boy hiding behind Severus's cloak.

Harry peeked past Severus's cloak and looked at the man with a long white beard kneeling in front of him, his brows furrowed.

"I thought Santa Claus wasn't real" he muttered, blushing slightly as he realized what he had said.

Albus chuckled, "Harry, my boy, my name is Albus Dumbledore, I consider it one of my greatest achievements to look like Santa" then he smiled, "the last time I saw you, you were tiny"

"Harry, let's go to our rooms and get you settled down, then we can answer all your questions, it that okay?"

Harry nodded eagerly, grabbed onto Severus's hand and started pulling him out towards the door. Albus and Minerva followed them out, laughing slightly.

—

When they entered the quarter, they saw a young man, about the same age as Severus with light brown hair and scratches on his face sitting on the sofa drinking coffee. As the door opened he looked up and walked over.

"Hi guys, why are you guys back so early?" he asked

"Remus, we have to discuss some important things with you and Severus" Albus replied

Remus nodded as he noticed a raven-haired boy next to his brother. "Hey, whos tha- Harry?" Remus was shocked and frozen for a second. Then he recovered and hugged him "Oh Harry! I missed you! You've grown so big."

Harry looked at the man in front of him, something about him seems familiar. He was so surprised when the man hugged him. At first, he stiffened, he didn't know what was happening, then he realized he was being hugged. Never in his life had someone actually hug him! He was too much of a freak for people to touch them, he thought sadly.

"Moony" He whispered.

Everyone in the room froze, Severus recovered from the shock first.

"What did you say, Potter?" Severus asked

"I-I-m sorry, I d-didn't mean to" Harry cried out, why did he have to ruin everything, he thought.

"It's okay Harry, we were just wondering how you heard of that name" Severus replied.

"Oh, I-I just thought of it, I don't know, he feels so familiar and I just remembered that name," Harry thought, sniffling.

"He feels similar? What do you mean by that?" Minerva asked

"I don't know, I feel like I met him before" Harry replied.

"Harry, I'm sorry for that, I was just shocked for a second. You see, that name was one of the nicknames and my friends use to call each other back in school." Remus said, "We did meet before, ur dad and I were best friends during school, I use to babysit for you when you were a baby."

"Really?!" Harry exclaimed, "Can you tell me about my parents? Pleaseeeeeeeee" He whined.

"Yes of course," Remus said chuckling "Maybe another time"

"Let's go sit down, I'm afraid I'm getting too old to stand for this long" Albus said.

"Now, I know that the following term is still 2 months away, but I'm afraid there isn't much time to choose a suitable guardian for you, until then, is it okay if you stay here with us?" Albus asked.

"Really! I'll have two brothers!" Harry exclaimed holding up two fingers "Can you teach me magic? And tell me about being a wizard, and tell me about-" Harry continued rambling happily.

Minerva and Albus both turned and watched as Harry continued to ask questions about being a wizard. Severus turned and looked at them pleadingly, Minerva smirked and said: "Harry honey, let's go check out your room and get you settled down in the guest room, then Severus and Remus can answer all your questions, it that okay?"

—

"Really? I can live here? In a room?" Harry burst out upon entering the room.

"What do you mean Harry? Of course, you get to live in a room" Remus replied.

"I just never thought I could live in a room!" Harry said.

Everyone in the room looked shocked at the young boys standing in front of them.

"What do you mean Harry? Where else would you live?" Minerva asked.

"I've always lived in the cupboard under the stairs," Harry said quietly.

Albus looked at him with sad eyes, how could the Dursley's do this to a child? He thought, what kind of monsters were they?

Minerva must have seen him in distraught as she put a hand on his shoulder and whispered: "It's not your fault that they treated the child like this Albus, you shouldn't blame yourself."

"It is my fault, I was the one who put them there even though you told me not to," Albus replied.

"Dad, you thought they would change, no one knew that they would treat a child like this, you shouldn't blame yourself for what those monsters did." Remus supplied.

"Yea father, listen to wolfy," Severus said ignoring Remus's glare.

"Thank you guys" Albus replied gratefully.

"Alright, Harry let's get you settled down, did you bring you things?" Minerva asked

Harry looked down and blushed in embarrassment, how can he tell them that he didn't have anything.

Albus realized why Harry was blushing and announced that they would go to Diagon Alley tomorrow to buy him something. He thought back to when this had happened with Severus, the child was too embarrassed and stubborn to accept the fact that he needed some decent clothing.

—

Harry skipped down the street of Diagon Alley holding onto a sugar quill. He was so happy! This was the first time he could go shopping. He looked around at the shops in amazement, although they explained the magical world to them, it was still confusing. He didn't understand why that man, Voldemort? Had to kill his parents, but now at least he knew why those strange things kept on happening to him. He sniffed a bit when he thought of his parents, and his relatives. Severus had explained to him that the reason his Aunt treated him badly was because of her jealousy, but he emphasized the fact that it does not excuse their bad treatment towards him.

He thought back to what had happened in the candy shop, Minerva had to drag Albus out of the shop, he giggled at the thought.

"What's so funny Harry?" Severus asked Minerva had to physically drag and threaten Severus to join them when he didn't want to.

Harry giggled again when Severus raised an eyebrow.

When they got back in the afternoon, Harry, Severus, and Remus went to their rooms to take study or nap in Harry's case.

Minerva and Albus were sitting on the sofa drinking tea, "Do you think he would be okay with it?" Minerva asked

"I think so, it's the least I can do after I placed him with the Dursley's," Albus replied

About an hour later they hear a small "Hi" and turned to see Harry.

"Hi sweetie, are you rested now?" Minerva asked.

Harry blushed, and whispered a small "Yes".

"Harry my boy, come sit down, we need to discuss something with you," Albus said seriously.

Harry came and sat in the middle of the couch, were they going to send them back? He thought. "Please don't send me back, to the Dursley's" Harry pleaded.

"We will never send you back Harry" Minerva said as she put the sniffling child onto her lap. "Harry, would you like us to adopt you?" She asked.

Harry's eyes brightened "Really? For real? You're not kidding?" He replied.

"Yes, Harry, for real" Albus said. "We would never kid about something this serious." He said with a sparkle in his eyes.

Harry launched himself into Albus's arms. "Can I go upstairs and tell Remus and Severus?" Harry asked.

Albus chuckled, "Of course, Harry."

"SEVVY! REMMY!" Harry shouted as he ran upstairs "SEVERUS! REMUS!"

"What? What happened? Is everything okay?" Remus asked as he ran out.

"Mummy and daddy just asked if I would like them to adopt me!" Harry replied.

"Really?" Remus said as he picked Harry up.

"YEA!" Harry shouted.

"What's wrong?" Severus said coming out of the room. "Why is everyone shouting?"

"Mum and dad asked to adopt Harry" Remus replied.

"Oh, Harry that's great! I will finally have someone other than him" Severus said pointing at Remus.

"Hey!" Remus said, crossing his arms and pouted. Harry giggled, he would finally have a family!

"Sevvy, do you think they would mind if I called them," Harry said "Mummy and daddy?" He whispered the last part, blushing.

Severus looked surprised at the request, "Of course, not Harry! I'm sure they would love that"

"And the fact that you already called them that" Remus replied as well.

—

The following week had been busy, for one thing, it was Harry's birthday. On July 31st, Harry woke up to the smell of chocolate chip waffles. He walked downstairs just in time to see a whole table full of food.

"Master Harry Potter is awake! Happy birthday Master Harry Potter! Nobby and the other elves have prepared a feast for Master Harry Potter birthday!" Nobby, one of the Hogwarts house elves said.

"All this is for me?" Harry asked. Never in his life was he allowed to eat at the table let alone this much food. He had learned shortly that they would always allow him to eat at the table, in fact, they made a rule to never allow him to skip meals.

"Happy birthday Harry!" A series different voices said from behind him. He turned around and saw, his mum and dad, Remus and Severus all standing behind him with presents in their hands. They handed him the presents and pushed him towards the table, Harry walked over and stared in shock, there were piles of pancakes, sausage, eggs, bacon, toast, juice, a wide range of vegetables such as grilled tomatoes, mushrooms, and fried onions.

"This- This is all for me?" Harry asked.

"Yes, we asked the house elves to prepare food, and they were really eager to do so. Do you like it?" Minerva replied.

"Yea!" Harry replied as he launched himself at his parents. "It's the best birthday ever" Harry cried out.

After they finished breakfast, Harry and Minerva gathered around in the living room. When the floo activated, they turned around, just in time to see a swarm of redheads coming out.

Not use to all the people, Harry became shy and hid behind Minerva. Harry peeked out and saw a red hair boy, about the same age as him looking shy as well.

"Hi," The boy said "I'm Ron Weasley"

"Hi" Harry replied "I'm Harry Potter"

"Yeah, I know, is it true that you are getting adopted by Dumbledore? Can you tell me what it's like?" Ron asked.

"Yea" Harry replied. "Do you want to go talk in my room? It's a bit noisy out here" Harry said blushing.

"Of course! My siblings are a bit noisy sometimes" Ron said.

"Mum?" Harry asked carefully tugging on Minerva's sleeve. "Can me and Ron go upstairs to my room?"

"Yes Harry in just a moment, let me introduce you to Mrs. Wealsey, Ronald's mother and her husband Mr. Weasley" Minerva replied.

"Hi, Mr. and Mrs. Wealsey" Harry greeted.

"Hello Harry" They both replied.

"Now you may go," Minerva said. "When you're upstairs, call your father and brothers down please"

Both boys shouted excitedly as they ran upstairs towards Harry's bedroom. Not looking at where they're going they ran straight into Remus and Severus.

"Hi, guys! This is Ron!" Harry introduced, Remus couldn't help but smile at the little boy's enthusiasm, he thought back to the time where he first met James and Sirius. He was just a young boy, and because of his condition, most parents did not want their kids to be his friend. He was so excited when they looked past his condition and became friends with him.

"It's nice to meet you Ron" Remus greeted.

"A pleasure to meet you Mr. Wealsey" Severus replied. Remus couldn't help but roll his eyes as his brother's formalness.

"Ron, these are my brothers, Severus and Remus," Harry said.

"Hello" Ron replied, he couldn't help but be a little intimidated by the man dressed in black standing in front of him. He heard of what his brothers told him, about the head of Slytherin.

"Mum wants you guys to go downstairs." Harry said, "C'mon Ron let's go!" Harry said as he dragged Ron towards his room. Both men watched the scene and chuckled.

—

At lunch, a boy, about the same age as them and his grandmother came.

"Boys, this is Augusta Longbottom and her grandson Neville" Minerva introduced.

"Always a pleasure to meet you Madam" Severus greeted as he bent down to kiss her hand.

"A pleasure to meet you too Madam Longbottom," Remus said as well, as he also bent down and kissed her hand.

"A pleasure to meet you boys too, Oh Minerva and Albus, I see you guys not only raised handsome but also well-mannered boys," Augusta said. "And who are these two little boys"

"Hi, Mrs. Longbottom" Ron and Harry replied together. "Hi Neville," they said together again. Severus rolled his eyes, it hasn't even been a day yet and they were already speaking together.

"Oh! So adorable!" Augusta replied.

The rest of the day went great, when everyone left, Minerva and Albus carried Harry to his room and laid him on the bed.

"How did you like your birthday Harry?" Albus asked.

"It was awesome mummy and daddy!" Harry replied as he looked at the giant pile of gifts he received. A mini broom (much to Severus's displeasure), a mini potion's making set, a painting set, and some books and candy. "Thank you so much! This was the best birthday ever" he said as he drifted off to sleep.

**Most people know that Severus and Remus are Minerva and Albus's adopted kids since Voldemort is gone, Severus does not need to be a double-agent, therefore they can acknowledge their relationship in public. **


	3. Revenge

**AN: Sorry that this chapter is a bit short. There will be mention and flashbacks of abuse in this chapter. Thanks to the people who gave reviews. **

Chapter 3:

Vernon Dursley was watching the tv when he heard a crack next to him, _What noise is that?_ he thought as he turned around.

"You Freaks! What are you doing here in _my_ house" Vernon shouted,

"Believe me Dursley, we have no interest in entering your _house_" The man in black answered, as he pointed his wand at him.

"Then get out!" Vernon continued shouting.

"Vernon? What's happening, dear?" Petunia said as she stepped into the living room, "_You! _How dare you come back here? Haven't you done enough? Threatening our family and hurting my dudleykinns" She spat.

"Just as I promised, I'm back, I do not make a promise I can't keep" The man answered, "Believe me Tunney, you haven't even seen what we are capable of".

"Really Severus? Just get on with it" The women next to her said, Severus rolled his eyes.

"You were the one who wanted to wait until tomorrow to come, Minerva," Severus replied,

"You cannot do this! I will call the police if you do not leave immediately!" Vernon bellowed.

"Yes, please do call the police, they will see the abuse your nephew was subjected to in your care," Severus shot back. With a flick of his wrist, both Dursley's were tied up and secured.

"What did you do to us?" Petunia asked,

"If you don't mind, we will be asking the questions," Severus replied.

"Well, we won't answer," Vernon said, snobbishly.

Severus looked at him and glared at the large man, "Well, I really hoped I didn't need to do this but" he smirked "legilimens" he said harshly. Severus painfully begins searching through Vernon's mind. He saw Vernon beating the child and shoving him in his dark cupboard. He saw Vernon burning Harry with the stove and berating him for not finishing cooking.

He saw as a younger Harry lay motionless on the floor with a pool of blood and a frying pan next to him, as Vernon sneered and Petunia looked in disgust.

Severus pulled out of his mind and looked at the Dursley's in disgust, "You, are the most disgusting _person_ I have ever had the misfortune to meet. Not only have you starved, neglected and beaten a child, but you also allow your own son to do so as well".

Minerva stared at him in horror "You, you despicable monster, how could you do that to an innocent child?" Minerva spat out.

Severus then proceeded to legilimens Petunia, he saw her give Harry lists of chores that were impossible to finish even for adults. He watched as she struck him in the head on multiple occasions, he watched as Harry cooked every meal since the age of 4, and not allowed to eat any, only stand by to watch. He was so disgusted he had to pull out of her mind.

"You guys will pay for this" Severus said as he muttered a spell.

"Wh-what did you do to us?" Petunia asked,

"That was a spell, my personal creation you know, that will ensure that you will not be able to talk to anyone about our visit and what we will do to you," Severus replied. "Minerva, if you would?"

Minerva waved her wand white sparks shot out of her wand, the Dursley's felt a stinging feeling and gasped.

"What the hell was that?" Vernon shouted, outraged.

"That was a spell that will make you live the treatment you subjected Harry. You will feel every punch you threw, every time you hurt him," Minerva said "You will be constantly hungry no matter how much you eat, your house will be dirty no matter how much you clean, your clothes will look like rags no matter what you wear, and you will have nightmares about your treatment towards Harry".

"No-no you can't do that! that's inhumane!" Petunia screeched.

"That's inhumane?" Minerva shouted "That's inhumane! How about the years of abuse you subjected an innocent child?!"

"Minerva? Calm down" Severus said, as he put a hand on her shoulder.

"Oh, and one more thing," Severus said, as he turned towards the Dursley's "Obliviate".

—

Minerva was sitting in her chair drinking tea and she thought about the day. Her thoughts were interrupted by footsteps on the stairs.

"Hi" Harry whispered.

"Harry? You're supposed to be asleep, it's past midnight".

"I-i couldn't sleep, " Harry said quietly, "I-i had a nightmare- I'm sorry, it's stupid," Harry said sniffling as he turns to go back to his room.

"No, Harry, come back I'm sorry, I was just stressed from today," Minerva said. "What were your nightmare about?" She asked.

"I-I-I dreamt that you guys sent me back because I was too much of a freak" Harry whispered.

"Harry!" She gasped, Oh how she wanted to strangle the Dursley's, how could they do this to a child "We will never give you back, Harry, you need to believe me, I know that until now, you did not have a trust in adults, we will change that," she said with confidence.

"Okay," Harry said as he still looked unsure.

"Is there something else you wanted to talk about?" Minerva asked.

"I-I-uh is it okay if you read a book to me?" Harry asked pleadingly.

The pleading look on the young boy's faces broke Minerva's heart. "Of course sweetie, which story do you want me to read?"

Harry held up the Tales of Beedle the Bard "This one please?" As he climbed onto Minerva's lap and laid his head on her shoulder.

"Okay," Minerva said, as she begins reading.

—

Albus was walking around his office when Percy Weasley burst into the room.

"Sir! You have to come to the common room! There has been an accident." Percy said.

"Harry I'm going out for a second, stay in the room and don't leave," Albus said as he hurried out the door behind the young Gryffindor. "What happened?"

"Well, I was reading through a higher-level transfiguration textbook, when I saw something about an Animagus. There was a spell next to it that said will help identify if an animal is an Animagus, so I decided to try it on my rat, Scabbers. And then, the rat turned into a man!" Percy said.

When they reached the Gryffindor common room they saw Minerva standing next to the petrified man who was on the ground.

"Is this who I think this is?" Albus said.

"Who is it Headmaster?" Charlie asked.

"This, is Peter Pettigrew" Albus replied gravely. Many of the higher year students gasped.

"I will send a message to the ministry immediately." Albus said.


	4. A sirius trial

**AN: Again, thank you for all those who followed, favorited and reviewed, it means a lot to me. The following chapters are co-written with hpella394. **

Chapter 4:

**Chapter 4, September:**

Sirius Black was crouched in the corner his cell when all the dementors left. This only happens when someone important comes. He stood up shakily and walked over towards the cell. He heard muffled voices as he leaned forward, then he saw a white beard.

"Professor Dumbledore," He greeted, "It has been a long time."

"Yes, it indeed has been a long time," Albus said gravely. "Sirius, can you ever forgive me?"

"What do you mean, Headmaster?" Sirius asked.

"Why did you stay in Azkaban all these years when you know you aren't guilty? Why did you admit that you are guilty?" Albus asked.

"I am guilty," Sirius whispered, "I thought making Peter their secret keeper would keep them safe," He said.

"How could he?" Sirius shouted, "HOW COULD HE!" Then, after he calmed down a bit, Sirius continued,

"Please Headmaster, you need to believe me. Peter is an animagus, he's a rat," Sirius pleaded, "I swear I didn't, I persuaded James and Lily to change their secret keeper to Peter because I thought people would not suspect him. I didn't know he would betray them," Sirius said.

"I believe you, my dear boy," Albus said. "Peter is locked in an animagus proof cell right now. There will be some Aurors coming to get you for your trial in 2 hours."

—

Remus sat on the benches staring at the man sitting in the middle. It's been 6 years since the night James and Lily died, it's been six years since Sirius has been wrongfully placed in prison. Although there were still traces of the handsome schoolboy he once was, the person sitting in the middle is no longer the cheerful prankster he was friends with. This man was pale and his skin hollowed.

"The case that decides the innocence of Sirius Black. The honorable members of the Wizengamot, led by Cornelious Fudge, the Minister for Magic," Amelia Bones said. She then turned to Sirius,

"I would like to request the administration of Veritaserum. Does prisoner have any objections?" Amelia asked. Sirius didn't say anything, just lazily raised his hand gesturing for them to get on with it.

After Sirius drank the potion Amelia started questioning: "Please state your full name,"

"Sirius Orion Black" Sirius replied easily,

"You have been charged with the following: While you were the secret keeper of James and Lily Potter, you gave their whereabouts to He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, leading to their deaths and their son, Harry James Potter, being orphaned, along with proceeding to track down Peter Pettigrew and killing him along with 12 other muggles. All this done as a Death Eater, which we call the servants of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named," Amelia stated, "Does the prisoner have any objections?"

"Yeah," was the response, "Did anyone ever cast Priori Incantatem on my wand? Because if you did, you would see that I had not cast anything that would blow up the streets or kill thirteen people," Sirius said.

Whispered broke out in the court as they processed this information.

"Quiet!" Fudge called out.

"Furthermore, although the Potters trusted me as their secret keeper, they did not keep me as the secret keeper as it would be too obvious. We transferred it to Peter Pettigrew," Sirius said.

"Peter Pettigrew has been dead for over 5 years," Fudge growled out.

"Peter Pettigrew is an unregistered rat animagus," Sirius replied easily.

"In fact, we have him here," Amelia added in, Sirius turned towards her with a shocked look on his face.

"You found him?" Sirius asked in disbelief, "You found him?" Repeated again, louder.

Amelia motioned for the Aurors to bring the petrified body in. Gasps and whispers were heard as soon as they saw the body.

"How could this happen?"

"I thought he was dead."

"Peter Pettigrew!"

"So that means Black didn't kill him?"

"Look! He's missing a finger."

"Silence!" Fudge shouted.

"Please put him on the chair next to Mr. Black," Amelia said. The Aurors obeyed.

"Finite Incantatem," One of the Aurors said. Pettigrew looked up and saw looked around his surroundings, then at Sirius, and shouted: "Sirius Black! You killed James! How could you!"

Sirius ignored him. "Madam Bones, please supply Veritaserum to Pettigrew," he said calmly.

"No, you cannot give me that, I'm innocent, Sirius is the one guilty, he betrayed my dear friends James and Lily," Pettigrew said.

Sirius smirked, and turned to the Aurors. "Just give him the Veritaserum" The Aurors looked confused, and turned to the Head of the Department of Magic Law Enforcement and the Minister for Magic, from whom they received stiff nods.

"No, you cannot give me this. I'm innocent" Pettigrew continued pleading.

"If you are really innocent you would take the potion for you have nothing to conceal," Sirius said.

BOOM! A large sound was heard, and Pettigrew got thrown back into his chair. unconscious.

"What happened?" Sirius asked.

"It appears that Pettigrew attempted to transfigure into his Animagus form, but he did not know that the chair was charmed against any transformation," Amelia said. "Aurors," She said, gesturing to Peter Pettigrew.

The aurors then proceeded to pour the potion into the now conscious man's mouth, forcing him to swallow.

"State your name," Amelia said.

"Peter Pettigrew," He replied.

"You were presumed dead by the entire Wizarding World. Where have you been hiding?" She asked.

"I changed into a rat and lived in the undergrounds for a couple of years, and then I went to a Wizarding family so I could keep up with the news," Pettigrew answered.

"Were you or were you not the Potter's Secret Keeper?" She continued questioning.

"I... I was," He answered as the whole court gasped, Fudge began looking highly uncomfortable.

"It was you who gave He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named the Potters whereabouts?" Amelia questioned.

"Yes. He told me that I would be rewarded greatly," Pettigrew answered looking proud.

"Well, it seems that we have enough information and evidence to make a decision," Amelia said, smiling.

"This is outrageous!" Fudge shouted. "It is obvious that he is faking it!" He said pointing to Sirius. "The Blacks are known to be dark wizards, he is probably using some dark magic to influence Pettigrew."

Sirius merely raised an eyebrow. "Faking it Minister? Did you or did you not see me drinking the Veritaserum? Are you saying that the Ministry is providing fake Veritaserum?" Sirius questioned, "that someone under your influence managed to change the Veritaserum into a fake?"

Fudge turned red with anger, "No, How dare you suggest that? I was merely pointing out a possibility." He growled out.

"Okay. All those in favor in clearing Sirius Orion Black of all charges?" Amelia said. Most hands went into the air. "All those in favor of Azkaban?" A small group of people, including a ministry worker named Dolores Umbridge, raised their hands. "Well, it is clear. Sirius Black has been cleared of all charges. Congratulations, Sirius. We just need to finish sorting out some documents and give you back your wand."

Sirius grinned.

"Padfoot!" He heard a shout from behind him, he turned around and grinned even wider, if that was even possible. He practically knocked over the man standing behind him.

"Moony! Oh, how I missed you!" He said as they hugged.

"Oh Sirius, you idiot," Remus replied. "Let's go get your wand and then we can go to Hogwarts. I'm sure mum and dad missed you."

"Your mum and dad or mine?" Sirius replied, laughing.

—-

Sirius walked on the path that led up to Hogwarts with the wind blowing in his face. Six years. It has been 6 years since he had last been outside. Sure, he thought it was a bit unfair that he needed a guardian even though he is a 27-year-old man, but the ministry demanded it. Something about him not being "emotionally stable" enough to live by himself. But at least now he had a proper family, and not like his parents before who only cared about blood-purity. He rolled his eyes at the thought.

Remus saw his eye roll and asked: "What are you think about, Padfoot?"

"We are going to be brothers! I will finally have a family who doesn't care about blood purity and the dark arts!" Sirius answered.

As they reached the door to the headmaster's quarters, Remus turned to face Sirius and started to say "Padfoot, there's something I need to tell you, Sev-"

"C'mon moony, let's talk about it inside!" Sirius said excitedly. Remus didn't have time to respond as the door opened revealing a messy living room where an adult was reading to a messy-haired child.

"Harry?" Sirius asked, not noticing the other adult in the room as he ran over and tried to hug the boy. Startled, Harry tried to hide underneath his cloak. Only then, did Sirius notice Severus in the room.

"Snivellus," Sirius spat, "Why aren't you in Azkaban rotting with your other death eater friends?" He growled out.

Severus ignored him as he continued to try to relax Harry.

"Sirius," Remus warned.

"How dare you touch my godson Snivellus?" Sirius continued saying, annoyed by the lack of response.

"For your information Black_, _you _godson _is currently on the edge of having a panic attack, so if you could please, _shut up,_" Severus snapped. Sirius went quiet for a few seconds, and they sat there in silence. The only sound heard was Harry's slowly calming breathe. "Are you okay now? Do you want to go rest?" Severus asked. At Harry's nod he carried the child to his room and laid him on the bed.

When he re-entered the room he turned to Remus and said, "You couldn't even bother to control the mutt before bringing him in here werewolf?"

"Shut up! It was your grown-bat look that scared him," Sirius said, trying to defend Remus.

"You imbecile, even a baby could have realized that you startled that child. How bloody stupid could you be Black?" Severus growled out, "Ow," He turned back and glared at the women who just cuffed him.

"Watch your language, Severus Snape," Minerva replied.

"Aunt Minnie! How can you be so calm! He's a known death eater. Why isn't he in Azkaban?" Sirius whined.

In one stride, Minerva went over and pinched his ears.

"Sirius Orion Black, what did I tell you about calling me, Aunt Minnie?" She started lecturing. "Severus is MY son and you will do well to remember that."

"He-he what? No, that's not possible. He's a death eater and a Slytherin. How can he be your son?" Sirius said.

Minerva turned to Remus, "You didn't tell him?" Remus shook his head and looked pleadingly towards Severus. He seemed to get the message and said "Remus is my brother," before turning away and going to Harry's room.

"HE'S WHAT?!" Sirius screamed, "How could that slimy, no-good, evil Slytherin be your brother?"

"Owwwwwww" Sirius whined as he rubbed his pinched ears.

"You will do well to remember who you are talking to Mr. Black," Minerva said.

"I think spending some time writing lines may help you remember that," Came to the voice from the door.

Sirius looked dumbstruck. "But sir!" He whined to the respected headmaster.

"You will remember that the minister has transplanted your guardianship to us, which means that as guardians, we have permission to punish you. And you will be punished if you make another remark like that against Severus or any other Slytherins," Albus said as Sirius gulped. The usually kind headmaster was not smiling. His eyes were piercing blue instead of having the usual twinkle in them. "Now I suggest you apologize to Severus."

"This is going to be a long year," Minerva said, shaking her head and sighing.

**One of the reviews mentioned that this story is too "make everyone friends". I don't want it to be that way, I know how boring it is. There will be a change in a character in later chapters. Hopefully, this chapter changed made up for it. **


	5. Getting along?

Chapter 5:

"Harry?" Albus said as he entered his youngest son's room. "Harry? Harry where are you?"

The room was empty, with the bed messy, clothes and toys scattered on the ground. "Harry?"

As Harry walked through the forbidden forest his heart was pounding. He knew he shouldn't be in here but it was boring so he decided to go exploring.

"Help!" He stopped in his tracks as he heard a voice, that must have been his imagination. "Please help me!" He heard it again and turned towards the direction it was coming from, the tree next to him. He squinted and looked at the animal caught in the branches, it was a cobra!

"What's wrong?" Harry asked, staring curiously at the snake. The snake wasn't like anything he had seen before, it was blue with black scales, and had the brightest green tail he has ever seen.

"My tail is caught in the branches," The Cobra said, flicking its tongue toward its tail.

Harry reached forward to help him but pulled back right after, "Ummm, you're not poisonous are you, Mr. Snake?" Harry asked. He had read about snakes in school and learned that some types of snakes, such as the Cobras, are venomous.

"Don't worry little speaker, although my bite is poisonous I will not harm you, little speaker." The Cobra said.

"Okay, I'll believe you," Harry replied as he reached and pulled the tail free. He then dusted himself. "Are you hurt?" He asked.

"No, I am okay little speaker. I am Kai" The Cobra said. It was only when Harry stared at it, did he realize that the snake had wings.

"Whoah! You have wings? I thought you were a cobra," Exclaimed Harry.

"A cobra? I do not know what you two-legged creatures call us. I am a mythical winged snake, one of the very few that are left," Kai said.

Harry asked, "Oh, so you don't have a family?" At the snake's nod, Harry said, "I don't either, my parents got killed when I was a baby. Well, now I do because two nice professors that teach in the school up there adopted me."

"That is really nice, little speaker" Kai said sadly.

"My name is Harry, I'm sorry, I have to go, I will come visit you often is that okay?" Harry asked, "I'm not entirely comfortable in asking them for a pet yet, maybe we can wait a few weeks? "

"That would be great, Harry" Kai said.

"Okay, bye! I'll see you tomorrow!" Harry replied.

—

"Where could he be?" Albus asked, "I specifically told him to stay in his room to rest, we have a big day tomorrow," Just as he finished the sentence Harry burst into the room, muddy and scratched up.

"Where were you?" demanded Minerva at once.

"Um... I was.. ummm..." stuttered Harry. "I was... umm... playing catch with Fangs?"

"Harry James Potter do not even try to lie to me," pushed Minerva.

Harry was silent for a minute, desperately trying to think of an excuse.

"I-I went into the Forbidden Forest." He mumbled something quietly that no one could hear.

"You what!" Minerva screamed, thankful for her Animagus hearing. Just as her patience was reaching its limits, Harry repeated:

"I, erm, went to the Forbidden Forest?"

"And?" She asked,

When Harry was silent once again, Minerva said,

"Don't test me, Harry James, Out with it."

"Minnie, calm down. Give Harry some more time," Remus tried.

"Calm down?! Calm down! Remus John Lupin, you want me to calm down!" Minerva snapped back at Remus as she smacked his arm. "You would do well to remember that I am still your mother and have the right to punish you." Finishing her lecture on Remus, Minerva rounded on Harry once again and demanded answers. This was when Harry realized to never mess with the Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Gryffindor Head of House, and the strict but fair Transfiguration professor. Seeing as no one will rescue him anymore, he sighed and finally decided to tell the truth, skipping the part where he met the snake completely.

When he was finished, he stared at his feet as his eyes began to water. They're going to send me back, he thought as he sniffed.

Minerva noticed his tears and said "Do not think that these tears will help with anything,"

"I-I-I'm sorryyyyy," Harry and sighed, "I-I guess I'll go and pack"

"What do you mean, Harry?" She asked, slightly confused.

"Oh! I'm sorry, I won't pack the things you guys got me, I know its not mine, I'm sorry! I'm really sorry," He said as he started running to his room, he didn't want them to see him cry.

"Harry! Come back!" Minerva said.

"What happened?" She asked.

"You probably scared him away," Severus said as Remus and Sirius snickered. Minerva glared, "I'm serious!" She replied.

"No mum, I'm Sirius," Sirius said, "Ow! Mummmm" he whined as Minerva cuffed him on the back of his head.

"I am serious, what did Harry mean by "I won't pack the things you guys got me?" She asked, "I'm going to go talk to him" She decided.

"Minnie, are you sure that's a great idea?" Albus, who has been quiet this whole time set, Minerva's only reaction was a glare.

She arrived at the little boy's room to find him curled up in a ball in the corner of the room.

"Harry?" She asked quietly.

He looked up and tried to wipe the tears off his face. "A-a-are you go-going to s-send me b-back no-ow?" He asked sniffling.

She softened and said, "Harry, honey, didn't we make it clear that you will never go back to those _people _again?"

"Really? Do you mean it? Never ever?" Harry asked.

"Yes, I mean it Harry, never ever" She replied smiling, "You are stuck with us for the rest of your life."

Harry smiled, "Now if you're done with your worrying, I believe we still have to continue talking about your punishment," Minerva said as Harry's smile immediately changed into an expression of sadness and he put on his best innocent face.

"Mummyyyyyy, pleaseeeeeeeeeeeee, we don't need to talk about the punishment, I'll be good, I promise!" Harry pleaded.

"No, Harry, I will not let you get away with this. Going into the forest was dangerous, and after we specifically told you not to!" Minerva said, shaking her head. "You are going to go to my study and stand in the corner, while I go think of a suitable punishment for you".

Harry pouted and sighed in defeat as he walked towards her study.

—

Harry woke up in the morning feeling refreshed, yesterday's incident forgotten, only the punishment was left he thought grimly. His punishment wasn't harsh, after being sent to the corner, he stayed there for 30 minutes, staring at the dull wall. When the thirty minutes were up, Minerva began lecturing, again. She then decided that he would write 200 lines tomorrow morning, and based on his behavior, she would decide whether or not he could invite the Weasley's over.

Minerva woke up to everything seeming fine. Always an early riser, she got out of bed, full of energy, and strode purposefully to the bathroom to take a bath. Upon entering the bathroom, she took one look at the mirror, she knew something was up. Her usually dark-brown colored hair had been turned into shades of Slytherin green and silver, completely contrasting her Gryffindor pride.

There can only be one explanation for this, she thought. And that is that Severus, Remus, and Sirius had, yet again, pulled off a prank on her. With a quick flick of her wand, she turned her hair back to her natural color. Another flick pulled her hair in a tight bun and completed her Professor McGonagall look. She smiled slightly to herself with amusement, thinking about the prank, while her sharp-witted brain has already started planning revenge.

"You wait for it," Minerva said into the mirror. Sneering, she walked out of her quarters.

Severus, Sirius, and Remus were laughing their heads off at breakfast. Most of the students instantly got scared seeing their scary potions master laughing but relaxed as they heard that he and Professor Lupin, the fun Defense against the dark arts professor, are brothers. Although Severus and Sirius weren't friends, they thought they would be good alliances. Seeing that their well-respected transfiguration professor hasn't arrived, they automatically assumed that their prank had kept her.

Unbeknownst to them, Minerva was standing right outside the Great Hall at this moment. She peeked in and saw her 2 favorite lion cubs and her favorite snake huddled together, sitting at the high table laughing uncontrollably. She shook her head, smiling at what she was about to do. Pulling out her wand, she pointed it at the Severus and instantly turned his hair red and gold, and his robes bright pink. To make it even more ridiculous, she put a protection charm on him so as to make sure that no one except herself can change Severus's appearance back. She decided against pranking back Sirius and Remus because she didn't think they were the ones who came up with the idea and besides, it wouldn't be as funny as making Severus look an idiot as Sirius and Remus already make a fool of themselves on a daily basis.

Sirius and Remus suddenly stopped laughing and started looking at Severus with a funny expression, as if they were trying to suppress a smile. Severus looked back at them, slightly annoyed.

"What?" He asked.

"Your hair." Sirius laughed.

"What about it mutt?" He asked again slightly annoyed.

"It's turned red and gold!" Remus said.

"What? That's not possible," Severus replied even more annoyed as he conjured up a mirror. What he saw in the mirror made him gag, his usually black, oily hair was red and gold and his dark robes were a disgusting pink.

Soon, most of the student body turned and looked at their usually dark and scary professor and started laughing. Severus stood up, with one last glare he turned and exited the great hall, pink robes bellowing behind him.

—

Harry yawned and stretched, writing lines was so tiring and boring, he thought. He peaked out of his room and looked into the empty hallway, smiled, then looked back at his half-written lines. He would just be gone for a little bit, he promised Kai that he would visit. With one last glance, he closed the door, tip-toed out of the quarter and bumped straight into something hard.

—

After Severus left fuming, he decided to go back to the living quarters to see how he will be able to reverse the spell. He was sure his mother left Potter alone in his room to write lines and he groaned at the thought. Why she left a seven-year-old boy alone in a room, let alone Potter of all people was beyond his imagination. Just as he reached the quarter he saw a guilty looking Potter tip-toeing out of the room.

"Mr. Potter, what would you be doing out of the quarter, after we specifically told you not to?" He said in his usual silky voice.

Harry jumped and gulped "Sev! I-I can explain!" Harry pleaded.

"I'm sure you can, except you will explain to your mother why you directly disobeyed a command and decided to go on a stroll across the school," Severus responded as he began pulling Harry along.

"I-I needed to visit a friend" Harry whined, "he lives near the forest"

"A friend that lives near the forest?" Severus said with a raised eyebrow. "You wanted to go visit Hagrid?

"Yeah," Harry lied, although he had no idea who Hagrid was.

"Really? Although, I do not recall you ever meeting Hagrid before," Severus said as he pinned Harry with a glare.

Harry begins to squirm, "I'm sorryyy, I was just going to visit the forest."

"So first you lied to me, and second, the forest?! You thought you would go into the forest again!?" Severus asked in disbelief.

"Pleaseee Sev, I have a good excuse," Harry continued to whine, "There's a whinged snake!" Severus came to a stop.

"First of all, stop that insufferable whining, and second of all, where on earth did you find a winged snake?" Severus asked.

"Yesterday when I was in the forest, I heard a voice that was asking for help, and then I found that it was a winged snake and I helped it and promised I would go back to visit," Harry said, "Pleaseeeee Sevvv, just this once?" Harry whined as he pouted again.

Severus looked around them to make sure no one was near them and whispered "Fine, but we better not be caught". Winged snakes are really precious, their scales are worth a lot, and are rare potion ingredients," But he couldn't help feeling guilty if they were found, don't be ridiculous, he thought, there was no way he would be found.

—

After finishing breakfast, Albus tends to take a walk on the school grounds mainly around the forest. He wanted to bring Harry out to meet Hagrid, but Minerva had insisted on putting him on restriction in the morning, writing lines in his room. He heard a giggle followed by a smack, he turned towards the sound and saw two of his sons walking into the forbidden forest. Albus sighed in frustration, as he quickened his pace and followed them.

—

It was only when Severus and Harry entered the forest, did Harry realized his brother appearance changed, he giggled. "Your robes! You hair Sev," Harry said as he continued to laugh.

Severus growled in frustration when he saw his brother, he completely forgot about his appearance, he lightly smacked his brother earning a glare and an "ow".

"Hurry up and let's go," He said while glowering as Harry begin hissing.

—

Albus entered the forest hearing hisses, he carefully looked around for snakes and scared himself as he realized it was his youngest son hissing. He started running towards them and stopped abruptly as he saw a winged snake flying towards them, he gasped, then his expression turned thunderous.

—

Severus thought he heard a gasp and turned around, he gulped as he saw his father, angrier than ever, standing behind them. He quickly tried to step towards the right, hiding Harry but failed miserably as his father used 2 long strides and quickly got a hold of his ears.

Harry turned around and nearly fell back in surprise as he saw his dad right next to him.

"Hi dad?" He whispered. "Bye Kai, I have to go now, I'll visit you some other day?" Harry said.

"Okay, goodbye little speaker," Kai said as he quickly flew away.

Harry yelped as little as his dad grabbed his ears and started dragging them out of the forest.

"Owww, stop daddyyyyy" Harry whined, Albus ignored him as he continued dragging them in the castle and into their quarter. After entering their quarters he let go of his sons' ears and lead them each into a different corner.

"Stay there and don't move," He said sternly.

"Father, you cannot mean for me to stand in the corner like a sodding 7-year-old!" Severus complained.

"I'm going to go talk to your mother, you two better not move," Albus warned as he exited the quarter.

Harry heard Severus groan, "Sev? Are you mad at me?" He asked nervously.

Severus turned around and raised an eyebrow, "Not really, sure I'm kind of annoyed, but it was partially my fault for allowing you to go in the forest," He said as he walked over to the couch, sitting down and patting the cushion beside him. "Come here Potter,"

"Won't-won't dad be mad?" Harry asked.

Severus smirked, "Now you care about him being mad?" He asked.

Harry blushed and walked over, sitting next to Severus.

"I want to talk to you about Sirius" Severus begin to say as he felt Harry stiffen next to him. "Potter? What's wrong?"

"I don't want to talk about him, he's mean," Harry said, glaring at the table.

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about, Sirius is never mean to you, in fact, he's tried to talk to you and play with you every day, but you just ignore him," Severus begins, "That's not nice is it?"

Harry shrugged, as he continued to stare at the coffee table.

Severus sighed, "Pott-Harry, look at me," Harry obediently lifted his head up and stared at his older brother, "Just because Sirius is sometimes mean to me doesn't give you the right to just ignore him, he is still your brother and you will learn to respect them".

"B-but he bullies you! He reminds me of Dudley!" Harry whined, why was he getting a lecture! He was trying to help Severus.

"And that is not your problem, some misunderstandings happened during school that cause problems between Sirius and me, but that doesn't mean that you will treat him with disrespect," Severus said as he stared at Harry, "You will find that not everyone will like you in life and you cannot change that-".

"Harry James Potter! How dare you go into the forest again!" They heard a shout from behind them. Harry seemed to shrink and Severus gulped. "And you, Severus Tobias Snape! As an older brother, how could you lead your 7-year-old little brother into the forest!" Minerva continued to shout.

"And I thought I told you guys to stay in the corner and not _move_" Another booming voice came and Harry seemed to shrink even more.

No one noticed someone else lurking near the door.


	6. Trouble

**AN: Thanks to everyone who reviewed, these reviews mean a lot to me, so thanks a lot. Again, the following chapters are co-written with hpella394**

**Chapter 6, November: **

Remus was humming happily as he sat on his bed and played chess with Severus. One would never believe what had occurred yesterday.

—

Severus walked into the room after he finished brewing his potions. Hearing his youngest brother's laughter, he rolled his eyes. Looking at Harry dangling in the air with Sirius and Remus next to him, sending the tickling charm, rectumsempra at him. Over the past two weeks, the three brothers' relationships changed tremendously.

Although Sirius would never admit it, he always felt a little guilty when he bullied Severus at school. He always tried to convince himself that he was bullying him in revenge for how Severus treats Moony, but now that he realized they were brothers, he couldn't help but feel even guiltier. When he returned to the room and heard Severus lecturing Harry, he was going to storm up to them and hex him, but as he listened to what it was about, he couldn't feel even worse than before, and that's why he decided to be nice to Severus, and include him in their pranks.

"Ahhhhh! Stop! I'm sorryyy, hahahaha, please stop!" Harry said while laughing uncontrollably, "Sevvvv! Helpp!"

Severus raised an eyebrow, then put his arms up, when Remus and Sirius pointed both their wands at him. "Sorry Harry, can't help you," he said surrendering.

"Do you think he has learned his lesson?" Sirius asked Remus, mockingly.

"Y-yes I diddd, hahaha, I'm sorryyy, I'll never throw a pillow at your head again," Harry whined.

"Yes, I think he learned his lesson indeed," Remus replied smirking as he dropped Harry onto the sofa was a loud Thump.

"Owie" Harry whined, sticking his tongue out as he glared at Remus.

"Careful little brother. Severus might chop that up and use it as potion ingredients," Remus warned.

"W-what? NO! You wouldn't!" Harry asked. Severus just shook his head and quirked an eyebrow.

"Hey, where did mum and dad go?" Sirius said, chuckling slightly as he looked around the room.

"Dad's at the ministry and mum is supervising detention right now," Remus answered.

"Honestly mutt don't you ever listen?" Severus muttered.

"Really?" Sirius asked mischievously, ignoring Severus. "Maybe we can…" He said as he started plotting.

—-

"Mummy?" Harry called out as he entered the Minerva's office. Minerva turned around, along with a red-haired boy Harry saw at his birthday party.

"Hey Harry, how are you?" The red-haired boy greeted.

"Hi Charlie, I'm good thanks," Harry replied slightly blushing.

" I'm sorry, Mr. Weasley, but I don't recall inviting you for tea," Minerva interrupted.

"I'm sorry Professor," Charlie mumbled as he turned back to write lines.

"Mummy, Sevvy asked if he could talk to you in our quarters, he said it was ur-urgent " Harry said.

Minerva looked at the boy with slight suspicion, but she felt good. Not only had the boy grown since he got here a couple months ago, but he became happier and way more open.

"Okay, darling," Minerva said as she started to walk out, "And Mr. Weasley, I better see 200 lines when I come back," She called out. Harry made a face. 200? He remembered when he had to write that many lines. Oh, that was pure torture.

Harry walked closer to Charlie as he heard him groan. He peeked over his shoulders and looked at the lines Charlie was writing.

"I will not fake a professor's signature or sneak into the restricted section of the library to look for books on dragons?" Harry giggled as he read the extra long line out loud.

"That's looong," Harry said.

Charlie smirked, "So what did you want, Harry?"

"How did you know I wanted anything?" Harry asked. Charlie just laughed and shook his head.

"Can you tell me the password to the Gryffindor common room?" Harry asked.

Charlie raises an eyebrow, "Why?" He asked.

"I- uh… c'mon Charlieeee," Harry whined as he stared at Charlie with his best puppy dog eyes.

"Alright, but if you get in trouble, don't blame me," Charlie replied. " It's Fladerdash."

"Thank you, Charlie. You're the best—" Harry started to say as the door to the room banged open.

"I can't believe him! Out of all the stupid things- Harry? What are you still doing here?" Minerva asked as she charged into the room.

"I-I-I'm just leaving," Harry said as he started walking out of the room, "Thanks, Charlie!"

"Bye Harry," Charlie said.

—-

Harry walked back into his family quarters seeing the pillows on the floor and the room a mess. As he stepped into a puddle of something sticky he looked down, "Ewwwww what's this?"

"Sirius had a brilliant idea to create a spell that would turn water into jam, he just forgot the fact that he is a brainless idiot who has no talent whatsoever," Severus said.

"I will have you know that I got good scores in my NEWT's, Snivellus," Sirius replied, offended.

"Hey! Mommy told you not to call him that," Harry said, glaring. Despite their change in relationship, Harry still never allow Sirius to call Severus any nicknames.

Sirius turned away in embarrassment and muttered a small "sorry" towards Severus.

"So, Harry, did you get it?" Remus asked, trying to break the tension.

"Yeah, it's flaberdash!" Harry said excitedly.

—

Monday morning at breakfast, the whole Gryffindor common room woke up to green and silver paint landing on top of them and automatically assumed it was the Slytherins. Despite their endless tries, they couldn't scrub or spell the paint off. They sighed as they decided to go to the Great Hall like this, hopeful that their head of house will know how to get it off.

The Slytherin common room woke up to the same thing, except with red and gold paint. They tried the same things the Gryffindors did but to no avail. Some upper-year students even hexed some furniture in frustration. Just like the Gryffindors assumed it was them, they assumed it was the Gryffindors. Instead of going straight to the Great Hall, they stopped at their head of house's study to see if he was there, he wasn't. They sighed as they walked towards the great hall, bracing themselves for the humiliation.

When they got to the great hall, they realized that they weren't alone. The Hufflepuffs hair were spelled to stand up and never flatten, and everyone's skin turned bright blue, looking like smurfs. A part of the Ravenclaws was missing as a spell that makes their hands stick on whatever they touch hit them.

All the adult's hair was a variety of bright colors. No one had been spared, all except for Remus, Severus, Sirius, and Harry.

Harry was sitting in between Severus and Sirius when a fuming Minerva burst into the room, with neon green hair with dark green stripes.

All the students burst out laughing at the sight of their usual strict professor with neon hair.

"Sirius Orion Black, change this back this instant!" She screamed waving her hands frantically.

Sirius practically fell over with laughter. "I-I did-didn't do an-anything," He said trying to catch his breath, and it was true. Severus did the Gryffindor and Slytherin common rooms, and Remus did the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw common rooms. Harry got the password, the only thing Sirius did was come up with the ideas.

Minerva narrowed her eyes at the four boys sitting in front of her. Severus had his normal cold emotionless expression, Sirius was looking surprisingly normal, but Remus and Harry were squirming with guilt. With a swift movement, she grabbed a hold of her oldest and youngest son's ears and dragged them out of the hall.

"Mummmyyy that hurtssss" Harry whined when they were out of the hall.

"Mummmmmyyyyyyy! Stoppppp!"

Remus wanted to smack his brother on the head for being so stupid. If there's anything the strict professor hated, it was whining.

Only when they entered the quarter did Minerva let go of her sons' ears, both boys immediately started rubbing their throbbing ears. Harry pouted. He did nothing wrong! The prank didn't hurt anyone. Why did his ears have to suffer?

"Mum, why did you do that? It was a harmless prank and no one got hurt," Remus complained.

"Harmless?" Minerva asked, " Half of the Ravenclaw students are still currently stuck in their rooms, and one Slytherin and two Gryffindor students had to be sent to the hospital wing because they had a panic attack. You call that harmless Remus Lupin?" She screamed.

Remus paled, this was supposed to be a harmless prank that would be funny. He didn't know that it would cause this much trouble. "I really didn't think that it would be this serious."

"What spell did you guys use? Why is it that no one can reverse the spell?" She asked.

"Umm, we might have used a spell that could only be replaced if the person spoke Parseltongue," Harry said guiltily.

"Let's go," She said, dragging Harry and Remus by the arm.

"Where are we going?" Harry asked, unable to keep up.

"To the hospital wing so you guys can reverse the spell, and then to the great hall where you guys will apologize and reverse the spell," Minerva replied seething.

—-

Most of the students were about to leave for their first class when the door to the Great Hall opened revealing a fuming professor and her two sheepish yet anxious sons.

The students, Sirius and Severus were relieved as they saw the two brothers entering the room. Sure, everyone knew that the strict professor wouldn't kill them, but everyone knows how scary she was when she lectures you.

The trio walked up to the middle, Minerva cleared her throat as she moved Remus forward. Remus walked forward, clearly embarrassed.

"Um, I just wanted to say, that I'm sorry for the prank we- I mean I pulled, I honestly didn't mean for it to go so far. As a professor, I guess it's kind of embarrassing to hurt so many of the students. I understand if you guys would send complaints back to your family for me getting sacked," Remus said as his voice cracked. He turned around and walked through the door.

The students all felt bad for the professor. Remus was the best professor anyone can ask for. He was fun, entertaining and never mad. No one wanted him to leave, and they felt bad seeing him like that.

Minerva saw Remus's tears and instantly felt bad, she hurried after him as he left. It wasn't hard to find the boy as he was crouched on his bed crying. Not even noticing as his mom came into the room. She gently sat down on the side of his bed and patted him. After about 10 minutes, his crying stopped and his breathe slowed down.

"I really am a failure, aren't I?" Remus croaked out, "I-I-I don't deserve to be a professor."

Minerva's face turned stern as she tilted his head up and looked straight into his eyes. "Remus John Lupin, you are not a failure, don't you ever let me hear you say that again, do you understand me?" She said sternly.

"But, I-I hurt so many people," He said.

"Remus," She said gently, "You didn't mean to hurt them. You just wanted it to be a fun prank, although it was dangerous, I know you didn't mean to hurt anyone,"

He just nodded as he fell asleep, Minerva looked at her son's sleeping form and smiled. She decided to let him sleep for today, since it was close to the full moon, and excuse him from teaching.

—

Harry and Sirius went back to the quarter as Severus had class. Sirius and Harry went into Remus's room and stared at the sleeping form of their eldest brother.

When Professor Lupin didn't show up for any classes, the students got worried because they thought he got fired.

"Professor McGonagall?" Charlie asked in transfiguration,

"Yes?" She replied.

"Is-is Professor Lupin okay?" He asked several of the students nearby nodded as well.

She looked at them and smirked, "Yes, your beloved Professor Lupin is fine," she said, several of the girls flushed and turned away. "He is feeling ill, and excused for a couple days".


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7, December: **

Harry got woken up by something wet on his face, he opened his eyes and saw a giant black dog.

"Ew, Padfoot!" He screamed as he jumped up from his bed. Today was Christmas! He thought.

"Merry Christmas Harry," Sirius said. "Do you wanna go wake them up?"

Harry nodded eagerly and ran from the room, going into Remus's room. He started jumping on his bed.

"Remmy, Remus! Get up! IT'S CHRISTMAS!" Harry shouted.

Remus groaned and turned around, checking the time. "Harry! It's not even six yet! It's too early to be up! Go wake Severus up."

Harry pouted then proceeded to go attack Severus. "Sevvy! Sevvy! Get up!"

Unlike Remus, Severus did not open his eyes, he just grabbed Harry by the arm and stuffed him into the blankets.

"It's way too early to be awake" Severus mumbled, "Go back to sleep."

"I'm not sleepy!" Came the faint voice.

"At least try to go to sleep," he growled. In less than 2 minutes Severus heard a light snore.

"Thought you weren't sleepy," He thought, smirking as he fell asleep.

—

At 8 o'clock Albus woke up and was confused. He was never the first one to be awake, especially on Christmas morning. He went into Remus's room and found the boy sleeping, he then went to Harry's room and instead of his youngest son, Sirius was lying on the bed, Albus chuckled. He then proceeded to Severus's room and smiled at the scene. He found Severus and Harry cuddled together both asleep, with one of Severus's arm dangling off the bed and the other hugging Harry.

Albus went downstairs and was greeted by Minerva, who was sitting on the sofa drinking tea.

"Morning honey," he said as he leaned to kiss her.

"Good morning dear," she said. "Quiet, isn't it?"

Albus chuckled as they sat there, enjoying the silence. After about ten minutes they heard feet pounding followed by "I'm going to kill you brat!" Minerva smirked as a laughing Harry followed by a soaking wet Severus ran down the stairs.

"Mum Help!" Hardy shouted as he jumped on to the couch and tried to hide in Minerva's robes.

"Get back here brat," Severus growled.

"No," The muffled voice said.

"Severus! At least dry yourself first" Minerva scolded.

Severus rolled his eyes and cast a drying spell. Harry used this time to get off and start running again. But tripped on the carpet and fell.

"Ha I got you, little monster," Severus said as he began tickling Harry.

"Ah! Le-let me g-oooooo! hahahah Sevvyyyy" Harry whined.

Severus smirked as he continued tickling his little brother. He didn't notice someone sneaking up behind him.

"Aguamenti" the person behind his whispered. Seconds later he was soaking wet again.

Severus turned around "Sirius," he groaned, "I just dried myself!"

Sirius chuckled as he looked at his adoptive brother's soaking wet form. He yelped and fell backward as a pillow hit his face. He looked up and saw Severus smirking, he grabbed the pillow and threw it back. He then felt a pillow hitting him on the back of his head, he turned around and saw Harry flashing him a cheeky grin, the pillow war was on.

They started throwing pillows around, completely forgetting the other occupants in the room until Severus's throw completely flew past Harry and onto Minerva's face.

He slowly stepped backward as Minerva stood up from the couch. "Uh, sorry?" he gulped.

"Morning guys!" A cheerful voice came from behind them. All occupants turned and faced Remus, who was now aware of the tension in the room.

Severus stumbled backward as he got caught in surprise when Minerva threw the pillow straight at his head. He stood there, too shocked to say anything as she smirked.

Harry giggled, as his stomach growled. He used his arms to cover his stomach as it growled again.

"C'mon lets go eat," Remus said, Sirius nodded enthusiastically.

When they got to the table Harry's mouth fell open, sure his birthday breakfast was a lot, but this was way too much! Back at the Dursley's, he was constantly in hunger, he never thought that he would ever be able to eat so much in his life.

Harry was starving as he filled his plate up with steak, sausages, bacon, kidney pudding. He heard a snort from beside him as he stuffed his mouth with sausage, he looked up to see a very amused Severus staring at him.

"Slow down before you choke yourself," Minerva scolded, though it was clear that she found it amusing too.

He looked around and saw that nobody touched their plates yet. Embarrassed, he lowered his fork and stared at his knees. He was so rude! He thought, no one had even touched their food yet and he started eating like a lion.

"Potter, there's no need to feel embarrassed," Severus said, despite knowing him for a couple of months, Severus continued calling him by his surname. "It was just very amusing to watch you stuff your mouth full with food".

As they begin filling their plates with food Harry begins eating again, slower this time.

"Eat some vegetables, Harry," Minerva said, Harry looked up and cheekily, added some boiled potatoes on his plate. He frowned as someone scooped some peas into his plates.

He opened his mouth to protest but closed his mouth as Minerva raised her brows, daring him to say anything. Instead, he focused on his plate and pouted.

"Minerva, it's Christmas, he can survive one day without vegetables," Albus said cheerfully, ignoring the glare Minerva sent his way. Harry grinned happily as he pushed the peas and potatoes to one side of his plate and continued eating his food.

After breakfast, the family sat together near the tree waiting to open presents. Harry's eyes sparkled as he looked at all these presents. He constantly saw Dudley getting mountains and mountains of presents but he never got any. This was the first and best Christmas ever. He snapped out of his thoughts as he felt something on his lap, he saw a pile of gifts on his legs, he looked up in confusion.

"Well, Harry, open them!" Sirius said excitedly as he begins ripping open his presents.

Harry quickly ripped open the present on top and saw a broom.

"But, you guys already bought me a broom," He said.

Sirius chuckled, "We have missed out on so many Christmas and your birthdays, and your old broom is shattered when you fell off last time, flying by yourself," Harry blushed and looked down, "Plus its limited edition too, it was the last one, Malfoy almost hexed the whole store when it ran out," Sirius chuckled, "can't way for when he tells his spoiled brat of a son," Minerva looked at him disapprovingly.

After opening all the presents thee four boys decided to go outside to play with the snow. Sirius bewitched snowballs to follow Severus around the entire time, but because of the years in Azkaban, instead of following Severus, the snowballs ended up following himself.

—-

In the afternoon, the Weasley's came over.

"Charlie!" Harry screamed as soon as he saw the redhead come through the floo. He hasn't seen him since the day of the prank. Charlie came and hugged him while ruffling his hair, making it even messier. While George and Fred came and congratulated him on the pranks. Ron stared at them in jealousy, he was their brother! Not Harry! He thought in jealousy.

While everyone was busy talking and chatting, Ron was planning on getting some revenge. He went into Harry's room, not noticing someone following him up the stairs.

Ron tip-toed upstairs into Harry's room and opened the door. He started messing the room up, throwing clothes out of the wardrobe and kicking games around. After a while, he stopped and looked at the mess he created, clothes were scattered everywhere, some were even ripped. Toys were mostly broken and messed up, making the room look as if a group of hippogriffs trampled over it. He felt kind of bad. Then he saw something sticking out of a closet, he walked over and opened it and saw the brand new broom. That's when he was finally mad. He wanted that broom so much! He begged his parents over and over but they said no. And Harry had it!

The green-eyed monster took over and he was about to throw the broom across the room when a hand caught his arm. He turned around and saw Harry. Seeing him didn't help, Ron became even madder.

"Let go of me!" He shouted.

"No! Stop destroying my room!" Harry cried.

"It's not your room!" Ron shouted back.

"Yes, it is!" Harry yelled, "They gave it to me!"

"No! It's clear that they only adopted you because you don't have a family," Ron said, "Poor little potter, doesn't have a loving family, only people who feel bad for him."

Harry glared at him but Ron continued, "But I feel bad for you, living with the dungeon bat, and a werewolf," he sneered.

"Shut up!" Harry shouted.

"Make me!" Ron goaded, "Baby Potter, I bet you're too scared to hit me. Wouldn't want to get in trouble with your parents, oh wait, they're dead."

"You take that back!" Harry shouted as he jumped and punched Ron in the face, making the red-head yelp and drop the broom in surprise.

The boys rolled around on the floor until they felt two people pulling them apart.

Harry looked up and saw Severus and Sirius's furious faces. Sirius never got mad at him in the few months he was here. He never even so much as shouted at him. So seeing him like this, Harry gulped and tried to step back.

"He started it!" Ron shouted, "He punched me in the face!"

"You destroyed my room!" Harry cried, "It's your fault! You almost broke my new broom!"

"Enough!" Severus bellowed as he and Sirius dragged both boys downstairs.

—

Harry stood staring at the wheat colored wall in his adoptive-fathers office. It was so boring! He turned around to look at the clock, it's only been 20 minutes? It wasn't fair! Ron didn't need to stand in the corner, although by the look on the Weasley matriarch's face when she was dragging Ron into the floo, he didn't want to be punished by her. Both of his parents were outside, discussing his punishment. He turned around again and saw that they didn't return yet and began looking around the office. He has only been in this office a couple of times, and it still fascinated him.

"Face the wall, Harry James," A sharp voice interrupted his thoughts, he gulped and turned back.

After about another 5 minutes, which felt like 2 hours for Harry, he was asked to turn around and stand in front of his adoptive parents.

"Would you like to explain what happened?" Minerva said strictly.

"It's Ron's fault!" Harry whined.

"First, I was not asking who's fault it is. Second, Severus and Sirius mentioned that they saw you throwing the first punch," Minerva glared. Harry lowered his head and stared at his shoes.

"Because it's your first Christmas, we won't give you too harsh of a punishment," Minerva said, "You will be grounded for one week, starting tomorrow."

"You do need to learn that fighting is never the answer, no matter who started it," Albus continued, "next time we won't be so lenient".


	8. Potion's incident

Chapter 8 January:

Sirius was exploring the forbidden forest as Padfoot. He sniffed everything he saw and followed small animals in the forest. He changed back to his human form as he continued to explore the forest. Suddenly, he felt cold, all the happiness disappeared from inside him, he turned around and saw a swarm of dementors behind him. He ran and ran but they were too fast, everything went dark and he appeared in Azkaban again.

Sirius screamed and woke up, sweat dripping off his forehead as he sat up. He looked around and calmed down as he realized that he was in his room at Hogwarts, not Azkaban. Albus and Minerva rushed in the room upon hearing their son's scream.

"Sirius? Are you alright?" Minerva asked in concern.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine, just a nightmare," Sirius replied, slightly panting. He turned and checked the clock, "It's only 7? I'm sorry I woke you guys up."

Albus chuckled and Minerva raised an eyebrow, "Seven am is not early at all young man, you should definitely be waking up earlier," Minerva scolded.

Sirius just smiled and lied back down, falling asleep in seconds. Minerva shook her head and Albus smiled as they left his room.

As weeks went past, Sirius's nightmares only became worse, occurring almost every night. Sirius put up silencing charms because he didn't want to wake everyone up.

On Saturday, Sirius got woken up at 4 in the morning by a nightmare of Azkaban again. Sighing, he decided to go do some research on how to erase these nightmares. Slowly, he stepped out of bed, still wearing his Gryffindor night clothing and left the quarters. He reached the library but realized it was locked.

Damn it, he thought as he noticed he left his wand in his room. Where else could he find notebooks on potion making? He smiled as he thought of an idea, running back to their family's shared quarter, he entered Severus's lab and started looking through it.

After about 1 hour, Sirius found an old textbook containing a potion that he thought would help. This potion was created to help people get rid of the memories that they didn't want. Sirius grinned as he read the steps, this potion only takes an hour to make! He started gathering ingredients and materials.

Sirius was about to finish the potion, putting the last ingredient in, when he shoved the notebook of the desk without noticing, leading him to think that he was finished. As he was done stirring the cauldron, he got a cup and poured some of the liquid inside and drank it in one gulp, that was all he remembered before everything went dark.

—

When Severus woke up, he was in a good mood, well, as good as his mood can be. Turning around, he noticed it was about 6:30. Since it was early in the morning, with no classes today, he decided to go brew some potions for the hospital wing.

When he got near the lab, he noticed the door slightly opened and an odd smell coming from inside it. He entered and nearly fell back in surprise. On the floor was a 9-year-old child, draped in an oversized Gryffindors night clothing. He walked in and noticed a half-spilled cauldron and a textbook lying on the ground near the child. He looked closely at the child and realized it was Sirius. He picked the unconscious child up and brought him to the hospital wing, deciding to forget about the potion right now.

"Poppy! Where are you!" He shouted as he put his brother in one of the beds.

Several seconds later, the H matron hurried out of her office.

"Severus, it's 7 in the morning, what could you possibly want?" She asked. "Who's that?" She continued as she notices the black-haired child on the bed.

"Possibly Sirius Black," He said as he sneered, "I found him unconscious on the floor of my potions lab, with a potion next to him,"

"What potion was it?" She asked slightly annoyed,

"I don't know, but by the smell of it, it was something brewed incorrectly, can you scan him as I go check the potion," Severus said as he left the room.

—-

Severus entered the quarter seeing a very distraught Minerva pacing around the room,

"What happened?" He asked,

"Sirius is gone! He's never been an early riser, and his wand is still on the table but he is not here," Minerva replied,

"He's in the hospital wing," he replied calmly, "I found him in my lab this morning,"

After entering the lab, Severus bent down to retrieve the textbook and sighed as he looked at the page it was opened too.

"What's wrong?" Minerva asked,

"It appears that Sirius was brewing a potion to erase some memories, he followed most of the instructions correctly but did not see the most important part of it," Severus growled, pointing to the last sentence, "I do not, nor does anyone else right now have this ingredient, this is not available anymore,"

—

When they went back to the hospital wing, Albus, Remus and Harry also went with them. By the time they arrived, Sirius was already awake and was sitting on the bed reading a quidditch magazine. He turned to see who was at the door.

"Hi mum, Hi dad" he whispered, trying to backup more against the wall.

Poppy came back with a list and motioned for Minerva and Albus to go over.

"It appears that he has no memory of most of his life, he remembers you guys adopting him and he remembers his siblings, although he doesn't remember Azkaban, James, and Lily Potter or ever going to Hogwarts. What confuses me is that he thinks that you guys adopted him after his parents died," The matron explained.

"Is he healthy?" Minerva asked,

"Yes," Poppy answered, "Physically, he is a healthy 9-year-old boy, more healthy than when he was an adult,"

"Why is it that he looks so scared of us?" Albus asked,

"He's about 9 year old and he knows that he shouldn't play in his "big brother's" potion lab," Poppy told them, "He seems afraid of you guys right now because he thinks that you guys will punish him".

Minerva smirked, as they turned to watch Severus lecture a very guilty Sirius on the dangers of potion making. With Remus on the side smirking and shaking his head, and Harry giggling.

"Mummy? Why is Sirius smaller now?" A confused Harry asked,

"Well, because Sirius drank a potion but the potion didn't work, so he's smaller now," Minerva tried to explain, "You can't tell him that he was older before, okay?" She said. Although Harry didn't understand why he nodded.

"Okay, I think you guys can go," Poppy said as she waved her hand causing Sirius's clothing to transfigure into normal clothing.

Sirius nodded eagerly as he jumped off the bed and started to run towards the door.

"Sirius Black, slow down!" A sharp voice called out, Sirius froze, he completely forgot about his parents!

As they caught up, Minerva whispered in his ears, "When we get back, I want you to go

wait in a corner of your father's study, and then we will have breakfast together, after that," Sirius gulped.

—

Severus and Remus were playing chess while Harry was sitting on the couch watching them. After half an hour, Minerva and Albus led a red-eyed Sirius out of the study. Severus turned around and looked at the sniffling little boy, and raised an eyebrow.

"Let's go eat breakfast," Minerva announced, Harry immediately jumped off the couch but the two older boys continued to play chess.

"Can we finish this round?" Remus said, not taking his eyes off the board.

"5 minutes," She replied reluctantly, the boys nodded.

After they starting eating, Harry noticed Sirius squirming and asked him why. Sirius blushed and muttered something under his breath. The two other boys started laughing, making Sirius glare at them and Harry even more confused.

"Can we go outside and play quidditch after breakfast?" Harry asked eagerly, Sirius looked up, pleadingly towards his adoptive parents.

"Yes Harry, you may go outside, I'm sorry Sirius, but you know the rules, you're on restriction for a week, and that means no flying," Minerva answered. "After breakfast, you will go upstairs to your room and stay there until lunch".

Sirius sighed and lowered his head, Harry looked at his brother and felt bad for him.

After breakfast, Harry brought his broom to Sirius's room, knocking at the door, he heard a soft "enter" and he went in. Sirius was lying on the bed, reading a magazine.

"Hey Harry," He said, seeing his youngest brother entering the room.

"Do you wanna go play quidditch with me?" Harry asked pleadingly,

"I'm sorry, you heard mum, I'm on restriction, I can't leave this room," Sirius answered, "Why don't you go find Remus or Severus?"

"They are in class, c'moooonnnnn Siriiiiii," Harry whispered, "We can fly through the window,"

"We can fly through the window," Harry whispered, Sirius raised an eyebrow as he shuffled off the bed and studied the window.

Sirius grinned as he realized the window was just big enough for them to fly through.

"Lemme go get my broom, wait here," Sirius said as he ran to his closet and grabbed his broom. "Alright, let's go," as he jumped on his broom and started hovering in the air.

Harry jumped on his broom, following his brother's example and flew out the window. I mean, what could possibly go wrong?


	9. Chapter 10

**Chapter 9 January **

Harry and Sirius were having a contest to see who can catch the snitch fastest, but they soon got bored. With only two people playing and a limited amount of time, they really couldn't do anything.

"Do you want me to teach you some tricks?" Sirius suddenly asked as Harry caught the snitch again.

"Really? You would teach me?" Harry answered excitedly.

"Yeah. Okay, let's start with this," Sirius said as he began teaching.

After only a short ten minutes, they started showing off their skills.

"I bet you can't do this!" Sirius shouted as he made a dive, but pulled out when he was a meter from the ground.

"Yes, I can!" Harry said, as he followed his brother's example and made a sharp dive. When he was about 2 meters from the ground, he realized that he couldn't pull out in time.

"Harry! Pull out of the dive!" Sirius shouted.

As he was just millimeters from the ground, he used all his energy and pulled out from the dive. Sweat dripping off his forehead as he landed on the ground.

"Woah! That was amazing!" Sirius said as he patted him on the back. "Let's try that again!" He said as he started to mount the broom.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER! SIRIUS ORION BLACK!" They froze as they heard the piercing scream.

* * *

Minerva sat behind her desk, grading her 4th-year classes assessment. She started grading Nymphadora Tonk's, daughter of Ted Tonks and Andromeda Tonks nee Black. She thought about her sons. Although she was sad about Sirius being de-aged, she couldn't help but feel glad that Sirius would finally have a childhood without all the prejudice and dark arts. He would also be able to re-live the years he spent in Azkaban.

She looked at the clock and realized it was about time for lunch. She was about to stand up when she heard a shout followed by a sharp scream coming from outside. She quickly ran towards the window, and gasped as she saw her youngest son, Harry, on the broom, pulling out of an abrupt dive, millimeters from the ground.

She stood there, shocked and unable to move, then she heard cheering. She looked down and saw another dark-haired boy, flying down and landed on the grass. She narrowed her eyes at the young boy, who was now patting Harry on the back. She rushed down to the field as they were about to fly up again.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER! SIRIUS ORION BLACK!" She shouted she watched in satisfaction as they seemed to freeze on their spot.

Both boys turned around sheepishly and looked at the ground.

She asked in concern, " Are you guys okay? Are you hurt in any way?"

"I'm fine," Harry whispered.

"What were you guys doing?!" She asked, barely refraining to control her anger.

"W-we just w-wanted to try some things out, mum," Sirius said, "honestly."

"Were you guys trying to kill yourself?" She demanded, both boys cringed. "Sirius Black, I thought I made it clear that you were supposed to be in your room, thinking about what you did, and not out here, experimenting different ways to hurt yourself!"

Sirius winced, "I-I" He begins to say but was interrupted.

"It was my fault," a voice next to him said, he looked down in concern.

"No, Harry, it's not your fault,"

"Yes, it is," Harry muttered, "I wanted you to come play with me,"

"You guys can finish this inside," Minerva said sternly as she turned around and marched back into the castle with Sirius and Harry hanging behind her.

—

Harry stood there, sniffling and staring at the dark green wall of his older brother's room. Apparently, his mom didn't trust him enough to make him stand in the corner of his own room, so he had to stand in Severus's room. While Severus was in the bathroom, he looked towards the door to the corridor and tried to listen to what was happening in the room next door, but no luck, all he could hear was the water running in the bathroom. He attempted to think about what his brother's punishment could be. Honestly, now that he thought about it, his punishment wasn't so bad, sure his bottom was still sore, but compared to the Dursley's this was like a soft pat on the back. The only part about his punishment that made him groan was that he had to spend the whole day sitting in front of his mom's classroom writing lines.

Severus would be in the bathroom for a little longer, he thought as he attempted to go find out what Sirius's punishment was. Just as he was about to open the door, he heard a silky voice behind him, "Going somewhere, Potter?"

Harry turned back, "I-I-I just w-wanted to-" he said, stuttering. He did not get to finish as a smack landed on his backside. He yelped and glared at his older brother. "That hurt!" He complained.

"Good," Severus replied calmly, as he dragged Harry back into the corner. "Stay there for 10 more minutes. If you move, I will add more time," He warned.

* * *

At night, Sirius couldn't sleep. During the day, he hadn't seen Harry at all because they were both restricted to their rooms.

He heard a crack and soon soft footsteps.

"Siri?" He heard,

"Harry? What are you doing here?" Sirius asked.

"I-I'm sorry I got you in trouble," Harry muttered as some tears slid down his cheeks.

"No, Harry. Don't blame yourself on this," He said, "I agreed to go, right?" Harry just sniffed in response.

"Come, get on the bed," Sirius said as he patted the place beside him.

"D-do you hate me now?" he asked.

"Hate you? No, I will never hate you. You're my only little brother."

"Really?" he asked as he jumped onto Sirius and hugged him.

"Ow, not too hard," Sirius said, hissing when he turned around,

"Are you al-alright?" Harry asked as he yawned.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It'll be better tomorrow," Sirius replied. "C'mon, it's midnight, we should sleep," He didn't get a reply as Harry already fell asleep in his arms, and that's how Minerva found them the next morning.

"Sirius, Harry, wake up," She said, gently shaking them on the shoulders.

"No" Came the muffled response, "5 more minutes."

Minerva shook her head. Of course, she wanted her sons to have a proper sleep, but they all had to get to class soon and she wasn't going to leave them alone in their quarters again. She was going to take Sirius and Severus was going to take Harry.

"Boys, come on, you need to wake up," A harsher voice said, sounding very much like the strict Transfiguration professor. "You better be downstairs in 10 minutes and ready for breakfast or I'll drag you guys down by your ears," She threatened.

Both boys woke up at this threat and tumbled off the bed. That is when Harry realized that he fell asleep in Sirius's room.

Minerva must have noticed the worried look on her youngest son's face because she said, "It's okay Harry, come. Let's get you to your room and get dressed." At Harry's nod, she gently guided him out of the room, leaving a half-asleep Sirius trying to put on his pants with no success.

10 minutes later the trio arrived at the great hall. Severus and Remus couldn't help but laugh at the sight. The two boys were obviously half asleep, both with droopy eyes and heads leaning onto Minerva.

"Mum, did you guys get the documents for Sirius all setup?" Remus asked.

"Your father is in the ministry after breakfast to set those up. You don't need to worry," Minerva assured.

"Mornin' Sevvy and Moony," Harry said, "Morning Professor Sprout, Professor Flitwick, Professor Kettleburn-"

"Sirius," Minerva said, "Wake up,"

"Huh? Where am I?" Sirius said groggily, Harry giggled.

"You have 30 minutes to eat and then we are leaving," She said sharply, annoyed at the response.

"Mommyyyy why can't I stay with you," Harry complained,

"I'm sorry Mr. Potter, if am I not up to your standards," Severus said, raising an eyebrow.

Harry blushed, "No, but you're mean to everyone!" He exclaimed.

Minerva smirked, she knows how Severus treats the students, especially her little lions, and how he favors his house. Although she hates to admit it she knows that he has a point. Because of Voldemort, everyone believes that Slytherin is evil and dark. The professors give points to the other houses but rarely give them to Slytherins.

Severus rolled his eyes at the dramatics his little brother was showing. "10 minutes and then I'm leaving," he said.

"10 minutes?" Harry grumbled, "That's so not fair."

"It's your own fault that you woke up so late," Severus retorted and Harry stuck his tongue out.

"Remember what Remus said happens to naughty little boys who stick their tongues out?" Severus asked Harry's eyes widened and he used both his hands to cover his mouth.

* * *

Harry sat in the front of the class trying to focus on writing his lines. He peeked up and saw a girl wearing a Hufflepuff robe making different animal faces at him and giggled. He looked around and saw that Severus was not here so he got up and walked over to her.

"Hi," He said shyly, "I'm Harry."

"Wotcher Harry," She introduced, "I'm Tonks."

"What are you making?" Harry asked, looking at the bubbling cauldron. Suddenly, a bubble popped and two strong hands grabbed onto his shoulders, pulling him back. He turned around. "Sev! I-I," he didn't get to finish as he got dragged into a corner.

"You can't even manage to stay out of trouble for an hour," Severus hissed into his ears, "Stay here until class ends."

Harry sighed as he stared at the dark dungeon walls. He listened as Severus berated the Hufflepuff for her stupidity. "Detention, and twenty points from Hufflepuff for your lack of concentration," Severus said,

"What!? That's not fair!" Harry exclaimed, "It's not her fault!" Everyone in the class froze and stared at the little boy.

Severus turned around and stared at him, "_What _did you just say?" he hissed.

"I said it's not fair," Harry said, slightly cringing at the venom in his older brother's tone but not backing away at all.

"Class dismissed," Severus said. All the students hurried out, feeling pity for the little boy. Then, Severus rounded on Harry,

"Harry James Potter, how dare you speak to me like that," Severus snarled, narrowing his eyes at his little brother.

"You- you weren't being fair!" Harry said, "I'm sowwy Sevewus, Pwease don't be mad at Tonks," Harry pleaded, In the few months that Harry has been here, he realized that when he brought out the lisp, his punishment would be easier.

"Stop with that annoying lisp," Severus sighed, "it has absolutely no effect on me,"

Harry pouted, so far only Severus found his trick out.

"Did you finish your lines?" Severus asked,

"Yea," Harry replied, Severus, narrowed his eyes, "A little bit left,"

"What did I tell you about lying to me," He said, cuffing Harry on the back of his head, "Finish your lines and then we'll talk".

Harry pouted and rubbed the back of his head, "meany" he muttered.


	10. Diagon Alley

**AN: I'm sorry for not updating for so long, I've just been really busy with school work and everything. We have a break next week, hopefully, I'll get more time to write this story. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter. **

**Chapter 10 March**

Remus was enjoying the quiet morning as he sat on the bed, now that Sirius and Harry are close, there wasn't a single quiet moment in the quarter. His peacefulness was soon destroyed as he heard feet pounding and moments later his bedroom door was banged open.

"REMUS! Remus! Get up!" Two voices shouted, soon after he felt two body's land on him. "We're going to Diagon Alley!"

He heard a snort and looked at Severus, who was casually leaning against the door frame.

"Hurry up and get ready," Severus called out as he walked out.

10 minutes later Remus stumbled into the living room, not looking anymore awake then he was when they woke him up.

"Eat, We're leaving in 20 minutes," Severus said.

—

Although Harry has been here once, he still looked at everything in awe. Sirius was pulling him towards the quidditch supplies store although he has no memory of where it is.

"Guys! Slow down!" Remus shouted.

The boys continued to run until Harry bumped into someone.

"Ow, sorry," he said as he looked up. He saw a tall platinum blonde haired man holding a cane, and standing next to him was a woman with the same blonde hair with black streaks Standing in the middle was a young boy who also had blonde hair and grey eyes.

"Watch where you're going brat," The man practically growled.

"Father! That's Harry Potter!" The boy shouted, pointing at Harry's scar. The man whispered something in his ear, causing the boy to blush.

Sirius glared at them as Severus and Remus caught up.

"Lucius, Narcissa, long time no see," Severus said, "I hope you are well."

"Severus, Lupin," Lucius greeted, "Yes, it has been a long time."

"Severus, who are these two boys?" Narcissa asked, gesturing to Sirius and Harry.

"These are my" Severus stopped, "Brothers."

"Brothers?" Lucius began to say but was interrupted.

"Cissy? How come you grew so big?" Sirius asked.

Everyone turned to look at Sirius in shock. No one had called Narcissa this nickname and the only boy who she would ever accept to call her that was...

"Sirius?" Narcissa asked.

Sirius looked up at her eagerly, "Yeah!"

Narcissa turned to Severus, "What did you do to him, Severus Snape?!"

"I-I what?" Severus stuttered. Why is it that every time something happens to the little brats, he's the one who gets blamed.

Narcissa turned to Lucius and motioned for him to say something, "Severus, Lupin, if you guys are not busy, do you want to come over to the manor?" Lucius asked.

Severus looked at Remus, and at his nod, Severus said, "Yes, of course, Lucius. Should we meet at the apothecary?"

Lucius rolled his eyes and Remus muttered "potions dork," causing Severus to glare at them.

"Oof!" Harry called out as he tumbled forward upon their arrival at the gates of Malfoy Manor. Unlike the others, he had only tried apparation twice and still wasn't used to it.

"Woah!" He gasped as he looked at the place in awe. He heard the adults chuckle behind him but was too surprised to care. This place was like a castle. Draco tried to look arrogant and smug and brag about his wealth, but ended up losing the interest of both other boys.

"Come! Let me show you our quidditch pitch!" Draco yelled. He was excited about this, even though he didn't know who the other kid was. Usually, he was alone with no one to play with except for the elves, and sometimes Goyle and Crabbe would come over but they were thick and usually didn't understand anything.

"Boys! Slow down!" Lucius shouted as they entered the manor.

"Do you guys have spare brooms?" Sirius asked.

"Of course we do," Draco sneered, back to his usual cocky self. Sirius raised an eyebrow and Draco smirked. Draco led them towards the shed where they each took one.

"Father says it's a crime if I'm not picked to play for my house," Draco smirked, "and I must say, I agree. I've been on the broom ever since I was born."

"I'm sure you'll think differently after you see Harry fly," Sirius gloated. Draco's smirk dropped as he glared at him.

"Well, Potter, let's see how well you fly," he said.

Harry looked unsure, then got on the broom and flew off.

Draco turned to Sirius, "You'll see that I will be Potter's best friend, not you, you filthy little mudblood,"

Sirius's face turned red as he lunged at Draco, but the blonde must have sensed that move and quickly jumped on his broom and flew away.

—

Sirius was flying up when he felt himself being pulled back. He turned around and saw Draco hanging onto his broom,

"Let go of my broom," He snapped, Draco just smirked and continued to hold on the end of his broom. Sirius turned around, and used one hand to grip the broom and used the other hand to try to push his hands off.

Sirius lost the grip on the broom as he fell off his broom, pulling Draco with him. They landed on the ground with a loud thump.

"Get off me," Draco hissed, as he pushed Sirius, and stood up.

"Don't push me," Sirius spat, as he turned around and shoved Draco. Surprised by this shove, Draco tumbled back a few steps, then he narrowed his eyes and lunged at Sirius.

Sirius hit Draco on the eye as he felt Draco repeatedly punch him in the stomach. Harry stood there in shock.

"Sirius Orion Black!"

"Draco Lucius Malfoy!" Four simultaneous voices shouted both boys froze.

—

"Firewhiskey?" Lucius asked after they settled down on the couch.

"I think tea should be fine," Narcissa said after sending a sharp look at Lucius. Honestly, it was four in the afternoon.

"So, can anyone enlighten me on what had happened?" Lucius asked.

Severus spent the next half an hour explaining what happened in the past month, with Remus occasionally interrupting and adding something.

"So, that is why he called you Cissy," Severus explained, "He remembers parts of his childhood but other times it's just a blur."

"We were so close," Narcissa whispered, a lonely tear trickling down her cheek, "Until Walburga burnt him off the family tree."

The quartet sat in silence with the exception of Narcissa's quiet sobs. Suddenly, a loud thump outside caught their attention.

Severus quickly stood up followed by Lucius and Remus, together, they walked towards the quidditch field. Upon arriving at the quidditch field, at first they didn't see anything peculiar, getting closer, they saw a blonde and a dark haired boy fighting on the ground.

"Sirius Orion Black!" Severus and Remus shouted,

"Draco Lucius Malfoy!" Lucius and Narcissa shouted together.

Both boys froze and then got up. Sirius turned and saw the angry looks on his two elder brother's face and gulped.

"What is going on here?" Lucius demanded, staring directly at Draco, who seemed to pale more.

"He started it!" Draco shouted, pointing at Sirius, "He pushed me off my broom!"

Sirius stared at him for a second then narrowed his eyes, "You were holding on to the broom, you were the one who pulled me off!" he screamed.

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Enough! someone roared, everyone turned to see a livid Severus glaring at Sirius. "Lucius, may I borrow your study?" He asked, trying to control his anger, Lucius nodded.

"Sirius Orion Black, follow me," He hissed, before turning abruptly and started walking into the manor.

Harry froze at the sight of the two boys fighting, it reminded him too much of the Dursley's. It wasn't until he heard someone repeatedly say his name, did he snap back into reality. He looked at the concerning faces of Remus and Narcissa.

"Harry are you okay?" Remus asked, Harry nodded.

"Where's Sirius and Draco?" He asked,

"Sirius is in Lucius's study and Draco is in his bedroom," Narcissa replied. "Are you sure your alright?" She asked in concern, "Why don't we go inside and get you some hot chocolate?"

—

"Sirius Black you better have a good explanation on your atrocious behavior," Severus managed to seeth out when they entered the room.

"It wasn't my faaaaauuuuultttttt," Sirius whined,

"Do not whine at me," Severus said, with his lips set in a thin line.

"But he pushed me first!" Sirius huffed, scowling slightly,

"Owwww," he said as he rubbed the place where his brother just smacked.

"You are two years older than Draco, not to mention taller and supposedly more mature," Severus breaths heavily as he tried to control his temper.

"I didn't mean to..." He started to say but trailed off, "H-he called me a mudblood!"

Severus stared at the boy in front of him and went silent for a long time.

"He called you a mudblood?" He finally asked, anger clearly still laced in his voice. Sirius nodded, still looking at the ground.

Severus sighed loudly, the word swirling around in his mind. Everyone knew how much he despised and hated that word, even his Slytherin's didn't dare say it in front of him. The first and last time he used that name had caused him more pain then he can ever endure. Because of that despicable word he has lost the love of his life. Despite that day destroying him inside and out, he will never forget it.

"Stand in the corner, I need to talk to Lucius," He said, despite having his usual sneer, there was clear emotion in his voice.

—

Severus knocked harshly on the door, without waiting for an answer he opened the door but without success.

"Lucius!" He said knocking again, "Open the door!" Severus almost fell forward when the door opened swiftly revealing a grim-faced Lucius and a red-eyed and still sobbing Draco standing in the far corner.

"What is it, Severus?" Lucius asked impatiently.

"I need to talk to you outside?" He replied, as Lucius stepped outside, he waved a hand and put up a silencing spell.

"You know how much I hate that word," Severus hissed,

"What do you mean?" Lucius asked,

"How much pain that word caused me," he growled,

"Severus, get to the point," Lucius demanded,

"He called Sirius Black a mudblood!"

Lucius paled, "H-he what?" Although the Malfoy's were still richer than many other wizarding families such as the Weasley's, a lot of their money had been used while bribing the ministry. Half of the money also comes from his wife's family, the Blacks, as Sirius is the only male member of the Black family left. He shook his head as he thought about the consequences.

"Severus, you know how I disapprove of that word equally as you," Lucius stuttered. "I have never said that word in front of Draco". He regrets that he joined the dark lord, never in his life would he allow his precious son follow in his footsteps, which is one of the reasons he tried to control himself from saying that word.

Lucius's face turned red as he canceled the silencing charm and opened the door,

"Draco Lucius Malfoy!" He shouted, "Where did you hear the word _mudblood_?"

Draco hurried back towards the corner seconds before the door opened, hearing the sound of the door opening, he froze.

"W-what?" He asked, "I-I-Nott said it once,"

Lucius shook his head, "Don't you ever say that disgusting word again, it is shameless repulsive, just because Nott says it doesn't mean you should repeat it,"

"But he pushed me off my brooooom, Uncle Sev!" Draco whined, "Why isn't he getting punished".

"He is going to be punished as well," Severus replied, "Now, do I have your promise that you will never repeat that word ever again?"

"Yes Sir," Draco replied.

—

An hour later, both Draco and Sirius had come down and forcefully apologized to each other. After they got out of the floo, they heard a piercing shout, "Where have you been!"

The four brothers winced and turned around, looking at the furious Minerva.

"W-we were at Diagon Alley," Severus replied, they completely forgot to tell their parents.

"Are you guys okay?" Albus asked, his eyes twinkling, the boys nodded.

Minerva turned and looked at all the boys in concern and gasped as she saw Sirius's face, "What happened?" She asked,

"Draco hit me," Sirius replied, "And then Severus punished me,"

"Draco? As in Draco Malfoy?" Minerva questioned, "and Severus punished you?"

Annoyance swept over Severus' face, "We met the Malfoy's while in Diagon Alley, and then went to their manor," he explained,

"He," Severus pointed at Sirius, "and Draco decided to fight on the quidditch pitch, so I punished him".

"If you guys are done here, I will bring Harry to his room, I think today wore him out" Remus interrupted.

"If you guys think you've handled it well, then okay, we're done," Minerva sighed, "But if you guys ever go by yourselves without telling us, there will be consequences".

"Come on Sirius, let's take you to the Hospital wing to get your bruises fixed," Albus said.


	11. Chapter 12

**Chapter 11 May**

Minerva stormed through the halls of Hogwarts, firmly clutching two soaking wet boys on the arm.

"Honestly! What were you boys thinking? Wait, let me answer that for you. You weren't thinking!" She screeched and both boys winced.

Harry thought back to what happened earlier today. Honestly, he didn't think it would matter that much.

—

"Siriuuussssss, this is boringggg," Harry whined, as he continued to pick the thread of a pillow, "and it's so hottt."

"Well what do you want me to do?" Sirius snapped.

Harry's lips quivered as he turned around and muttered a single "Sorry."

Sirius looked at his brothers slightly trembling form and mentally kicked himself. He's 8 years old. It's not his fault that he's bored, Sirius thought. Both boys were stuck in Sirius's room, bored out of their minds while the professors were having a meeting together.

"I'm sorry Harry, but theres nothing I can do," Sirius sighed as he fell face down onto the bed.

Harry looked outside and said, "I wish we could be like the giant squid. He doesn't need to be stuck inside a room all day, and the water is so cool."

At this, Sirius's head snapped back up, "What did you say?" He asked.

"What? The squid?" Harry said.

"Yes, we can go swim in the lake for half an hour," He said as he looked at the time, "Their meeting won't end for another hour or two."

"Um, Siri are you sure that's a good idea?" Harry asked with doubt.

"Yeah! We can ask the elves to bring us some gillyweed, and then we'll be able to breathe underwater too!" Sirius argued.

"Okay," Harry agreed, at the Dursley's the only reason why he knew how to swim was because his aunt thought it would be "strange" at school if people knew that he couldn't swim. Still, even though he took swimming lessons, half of the time, he was trying to stop himself from drowning because Dudley would always push him into the water and try to make him choke for fun.

—

"C'mon Harry! Eat it!" Sirius encouraged, staring at his own pile of slimy gillyweed.

"But it looks gross," Harry said with his face scrunched up.

"Do you wanna go under the water or not?" Sirius asked, loosing his patience.

Harry sighed and nodded.

"Okay, 3, 2, 1," Sirius said as he stuffed the gillyweed into his mouth and jumped into the water.

Harry looked at his brother and followed him, jumping into the water himself. He looked around at the environment in awe, and spotted Sirius pulling on a seaweed and swam over.

They played around in the water, pulling on the seaweeds and swimming around, until Sirius saw the giant squid come over.

"Harry! C'mon let's go!" Sirius shouted but it came out as muffled bubbles. Without seeing if his brother followed, he started swimming as fast as he could towards the shore, only stopping once he reached it.

"Wow, that was close right?" Sirius said, "Harry?" He turned and realized that his little brother didn't follow.

He saw someone trying to get out of the water, just as he was about to go back, he heard a shout and his brother flew out of the water and collapsed on the ground, choking.

"Harry? Sirius?" A familiar voice asked.

"Remus!" Sirius shouted, clearly surprised, "Aren't you suppose to be at the staff meeting?"

"The meeting ended early, I was going to Hagrid's and I saw someone splashing in the lake," Remus answered, "What are you guys doing here?"

"We-uh," Sirius stuttered as he begin explaining. Just then, a silver tabby cat appeared and spoke in the voice of their mother, "Remus! We need your help! We can't find the two boys."

Remus shook his head as he produced a transparent silver wolf. "I found them, they're by the lake," Remus said to the patronus before it vanished.

Minutes later, they saw a livid Minerva storming towards them, she muttered a single thanks as she dragged both boys by their arms into the castle.

—

"You could off died!" Minerva screeched, "You could off drowned!"

"No, we wouldn't have," Harry argued, then clapped a hand on his mouth,

Minerva narrowed her eyes, "Why not?"

"You're going to be mad," He warned sadly, squirming under the gaze of his adoptive mother. "We got gillyweed," Harry muttered,

"Where exactly did you get that?" She questioned,

"It was a gift," Sirius piped in,

Minerva snapped her head to look at him, "A gift? From whom?"

"Pwease don't get mad at the elves," Harry asked her pleadingly.

She shook her head, sighing. These two boys caused more trouble than her whole Gryffindor house.

"So you asked the elves to take it from Severus's personal stocks?"

Both boys nodded glumly, their plan to visit the squid hadn't been that good. If Remus wasn't there to save them from the squid, they shook at the thought.

"I think that because you took from Severus's stocks, you would be the ones to tell him and he should be the one to determine your punishment," She said.

Both boys eyes went huge, "N-no mum, can't you just choose our punishment?" they begged. Severus would kill them for going into the lake and stealing from him!

"No, next time you should think about that before you decide to steal from him,"

"Steal from whom?" Severus asked, stepping into the room.

Both boys turned and gulped, "No one!" Sirius shouted. "C'mon Harry lets go play," he said nervously as he turned and tried to run from the room, bumping straight into Severus.

"Sirius," Minerva warned, "Tell him," then turned and left the room.

Sirius stepped back a few steps, "We borrowed some gillyweed from your supplies," He mumbled.

"Excuse me?" Severus questioned, "and what did you need it for?"

"W-we wanted to go cool down in the lake," Harry whispered,

"Not to mention becoming an appetizer for the squid," A new voice interrupted.

"What!" He yelled, "Have you two lost your bloody minds?"

"It's not like we planned for that to happen," Sirius retorted, earning himself a smack.

"Are you mad?" Harry asked fearfully,

"No I am not mad," Severus glared, both boys looked up in relief, "I am furious! Out of all the stupid and reckless things! You guys decided to go into the bloody lake!"

Harry swallowed hard "I'm sorry".

"I'm sure a week of skinning flubber worms and pickling toad eyes will help you remember! No, make that 2 weeks!" He finished as he left the room.


End file.
